An adventure
by GoodGravy
Summary: Ariel is forced out of her world and embarks on an adventure to become stronger so she can come back to defeat the sea witch. With help from her friends, Sora, Donald and Goofy, she visits new worlds, battles monsters and falls in love.
1. A little note before you start

Hey there, this is my first story ever. I am actually a terrible writer but this idea just popped out in my head and I wanted to just let it out there.

I hope its ok. I welcome everyone to remake this or make it better because as in the above, I am not a good writer.

I own nothing except some original characters.


	2. Chapter 1

Hurt, betrayal, heartbreak. Every painful feeling she never knew she could feel all came flooding to her at once. At daylight, Scuttle brought her news of a wedding but when she hurried down the palace stairs, she found it wasn't hers. Prince Eric had a dark haired beauty in his arms, their hands entwined, they were preparing for their wedding. She did the only thing she could; she ran. She didn't know where her feet took her, her surroundings were all a blur and her only rational thought is to run until she collapsed. Her mind was incoherent with inane babble of the man she thought loved her.

_Stupid! He had just known you for two days and you think he has fallen for you!?_

_Have I always been just a friend to him?_

Silently she sobbed until she remembered her deal with the witch - when the sun sets on the third day, without true love's kiss, she belongs to the witch. _It was never true love, wasn't it?_

"Ariel?"

She numbly turned to the voice that called her. Without realizing it, she had run towards the sea. Sebastian had called to her a few times but her mind completely froze. She was lost in despair. Being her guardian on land, he always stayed by her side. He saw what had happened and he couldn't help but feel for her.

"Ariel, I'm not gonna let the sea witch take you. I'll look for Flounder and then we can get help from your father. We'll think of something child, she will not take you…head to the hidden cove west of here, if there's anything you need in the palace go get it but be quick. And Ariel, I really am sorry." With a final look at the young Mermaid, he disappeared into the ocean.

For the first time in her life, she could feel nothing and she followed Sebastian's orders without dispute. When she got back to the palace, it was abuzz for the preparation of the princes' ship voyage wedding. No one realized she had gone. After changing her clothes, she took in her surroundings one last time. The human world had been like a magical dream but without her happy ending. She stole a glance at the wedding ship and saw the happy couple playing around with Max. Eric was smitten by the woman, his eyes shone in adoration as he devoted his attention to her. Ariel realized then he never looked at her that way, he never held her so affectionately. Fresh tears stung her eyes; she turned to head for the cove, this time, never looking back.


	3. Chapter 2

Swimming as fast as he could, Sebastian sought out Flounder who, wanting to be near his best friend always swam close to the busy harbor. Panting heavily and cursing his rather advanced age, he broke the news to Flounder. In Atlantica, the King of the seas was pacing in his throne room. He could feel it in his gut, something is terribly wrong. But ever since the disappearance of his youngest child, Sebastian and Flounder, everyday felt like a nightmare. Running his kingdom had become a burden when his mind was focused elsewhere. He is the King of all the oceans for Poseidon's sake! How could he let them disappear_? _Staring blankly out the window, he heard a familiar voice fill the chamber.

"Your highness!" A red crab shouted as he burst through the entrance, a scared yellow fish behind him. King Triton, caught by surprise, felt a small wave of relief seeing Sebastian and Flounder safe.

"Sebastian! Flounder! Where have you been?! We were worried! Where's Ariel? What happened?"

"Your highness, the princess, made a deal with the witch. She gave her voice for legs to be with the human prince but, he doesn't love her and now Ariel will belong to the witch! I told Ariel to wait at the cove west of the human palace."

"The witch? The sea witch? Ursula?!" Sebastian only nodded. He couldn't believe it, that venomed hell-hated harpy is still alive.

"Oh Ariel," Triton visibly sagged, "Ursula will not take my daughter. That cecaelian is a criminal, the Elites and I will bring her to justice. Sebastian, go back to Ariel, keep her safe, don't let her in the ocean until we've captured Ursula."

"But sire…as much as I hate to think of this, what if…what if Ursula…gets past you?" Sebastian asked the same thing running through his mind. He had to defeat the villainous half-faced hag but what if the worst happened?

"Umm, can I suggest calling Sora, Donald and Goofy? They've helped us before." Flounder spoke after staying relatively quiet the whole time.

"Sire, they can help fight her!" Sebastian looked to the king hoping he would agree.

"No. Bringing them back here is too risky. Ursula may still be alive but the Heartless haven't been seen since the three left. If they interfere, they could likely attract those vile things. No," his mind began to contemplate outcomes and possibilities but he is desperate to save his youngest child, "Should the worst happen…let Sora take Ariel away."

"Sire?" Sebastian saw the immense pressure on his king, his family meant everything to him and he wasn't thinking clearly. Losing his wife made him extremely protective of his children. He was sure if anything terrible happened to his daughters, he would go insane.

"I won't chance the invasion of those things by bringing them in the ocean!" Triton boomed alarming his old friend, "I will not allow that witch to take Ariel!" He calmed himself a moment and gave his orders.

"Flounder, I need you to keep close to me, you will relay messages," Flounder meekly complied.

Turning his attention to Sebastian, he gave him the most important task of his life, "If anything happens to me, keep my children and the people safe. I trust you to take care of them in my stead." With a simple gesture of his hands, his elites, always within a short distance of their king, were at attention. As they made their way outside, the King looked back.

"Farewell old friend." With that, they were gone. Sebastian immediately made contact with Sora on a clamshell communicator he received from them some time ago.

"Sora, this is Sebastian speaking. We have an emergency, Ursula is back. She tricked Ariel to become her slave. The King is going for her capture but should he not make it…please come and take Ariel with you. We need you to help hide her until Ursula's capture." For a moment, there was silence on the other line. Perhaps they were destroying Heartless but with every second, the old crab could feel his heart pounding in the hopes someone could hear him. Then the communicator crackled to life.

"_Sebastian, we read you loud and clear. Will be there in a flash! We are going to take Ursula down…again. _" Sora answered from the other side.

"Sorry boys, you won't be fighting this time. The king made it clear that he does not wish to attract the Heartless back into the kingdom. I wish he would allow you to fight with him but he says it's too risky." He heard Sora sigh in frustration.

"_Alright, get ready. Tell me where to meet up and we'll take off as soon as we get Ariel on board._"


	4. Chapter 3

At the cove, Sebastian was already waiting for Ariel as she came running looking distraught and disheveled.

"Ariel! Your father and the elites are on their way to capture the witch. As a last resort, we have contacted Sora and company to take you into hiding until we finally get her, dead or alive." Sebastian explained, not wanting to tell her the worst that could happen to her father. Ariel felt like her heart was being strangled because despite her disobedience and the harsh words she exchanged with her father as well as Sebastian, they were risking their lives for her. She wanted to help her father then, she knows he's a formidable man, to her he is indestructible but he's still mortal.

"Hi guys!" Sora's voice greeted from Sebastian's clamshell communicator and in a blink, his flying ship appeared from the sky hovering above the cove. Sora and Donald came down the ship to greet the party.

"Ariel…Whoa, you have legs!" blurted Sora, but he hurriedly straighten himself when Donald gave him an unamused stare, "Sorry, we have orders to get you out of here but we can't leave your dad to fight off Ursula, I mean, she came back from the dead for goodness sake."

"Sora I appreciate your intentions but the King has made himself clear! What if the Heartless come?"

"But Sebastian," Sora didn't have a chance to protest when he saw Flounder pop out of the water.

Ariel ran clumsily in the water to her best friend, cradling him in her arms as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ariel! King Triton…your dad…he fell! Heartless and other weird things…came out of nowhere…you need to go," The chubby little fish gasped and heaved.

_No! This is my fault! _That's when she saw something tied to his belly. A music shell, it belonged to her father. She gripped it tightly and looking to Sora, her eyes made it clear that they were going in for a fight. Suddenly, the sea turned dark, the water bubbled, and something unholy rose from the depths. A Heartless, larger than the whales of the sea, roared deafeningly as it lunged towards them causing large waves crashing to the shore. Sora and Donald clambered back into their ship, Ariel got knocked off her feet the ocean pulling and pushing violently. A hand caught Ariel around her waist hauling her into the Gummi but Flounder slipped from her grasp as she mutedly screamed his name. Sora plopped her down in his ship and ordered his friends to their battle stations. Ariel scrambled to the window, she saw Sebastian and Flounder looking for shelter among the rocks which were too narrow for the monster to invade. The beast, a misshapen abomination with octopus like tentacles tried to grab the ship. Goofy is shooting frantically at it but it became apparent this thing has got thick armour. Sora, at the helm, commanded Donald to put thrusters on maximum. Feeling her fortitude return to her, for the sake of her friends, she went to Sora to offer her assistance.

"What? Ariel, I can't understand you…You can't talk!? How? Never mind, you can explain later, grab a turret and just press those buttons, we need all the help we can get."

Everything on this ship is very alien to her but she imitated Goofy's actions (He even described to her the basics of shooting a turret in battle!) and discovered that she liked shooting at things. It was strangely therapeutic to let out all those negative feelings by shooting at the soulless creature. Unfortunately, that thing is tough to beat, Sora maneuvered the ship expertly but it's intelligent enough to predict the flight patterns. Then, Ariel noticed a large siphon on its side which opened and closed rhythmically. _Like breathing. _She fired her shots there and it made a shrill cry so powerful it pushed the ship farther up the sky.

"Whoa, everyone ok? Good thinking Ariel!" Sora was about to readjust the ship but another shockwave sent them flying out of the world. Shaken, the four looked out to find Ariel's world trapped in a black bubble. They couldn't get through it. Sora tried using the Keyblade but to no avail. Goofy and Ariel shot at it with everything the Gummi's got but there was no way in. Ariel was at a lost. She sunk to her knees. This time, her tears won't fall. Crying won't free her world. This is on her, this is her fault.


	5. Chapter 4

Sora bent in front of her, trying to shake her out of her trauma. Her eyes were vacant, all emotion drained out of her. Goofy saw a shell necklace tied to her right hand with the string wound so tight to her wrist it created marks. He let it loose and opened it, a beautiful song echoed in the ship and Ariel snapped out of her trance.

"Ariel…thank goodness." Sora hugged her tight.

"Ariel, please, if you can, tell us what happened." Goofy asked as gently as he possibly could. Ariel moved her mouth and gestured to them but it was difficult to comprehend in her hysterical state. Donald grabbed a pen and notebook from his station for her to write on. She wrote down everything that happened, how she traded her voice for legs to be with someone who didn't love her the same way and in turn, would belong to Ursula. At this moment, ending up a slave to her would be better than losing everything she already had. Twice she made a deal with the devil; she was paying very dearly for it the second time round.

"We're so sorry Ariel," The three friends hung their heads, a moment of silence passed between them.

"We can't dwell on what has happened. What we can do now is fight for the future. This is my fault too Ariel, I'm supposed to be the protector of worlds but I let this happen. I was too late to stop it. But whatever the bad guys throw at us, we just need to live it through and work hard for the people we love." This boy showed so much wisdom and maturity that belied his age. _Daddy would love Sora if only he got to know him better. _She resolved to be just as optimistic as Sora and gave him a smile so sincere, he was compelled to hug her again, this time joined by Donald and Goofy. The young Keyblade Master promised her that he will keep her safe.

Setting their ship on auto-pilot, the boys tried to cheer her up. Goofy kept hugging her while Donald and Sora recounted their adventures in far off worlds (a subject they knew Ariel loved) but no matter what they did, she could not lift the pain in her heart; the guilt, sadness and shame. Sora had warned her about the darkness in people's hearts and how it could manifest into an evil entity; the Heartless. She knew little of the Heartless, the sea witch had attacked Atlantica with an army of them and tried to turn her into one but other than that, her knowledge of them is next to nothing.

"If you allow darkness to grow in your heart, it will turn into a Heartless. Your body and soul on the other hand become Nobodies. We've been trying to track down and ultimately stop this organization bent on destroying every shred of light, so don't lose yours Ariel." She felt dreadful, here she was, protected by friends who have much larger problems on their plates but are still willing to keep her safe. She swore to grow stronger and return home to right all her wrongs.

Sora continued telling her stories until the communication beacon interrupted them. "Sora, it's Master Yen Sid," exclaims Donald, "I'll patch him through."

"_Greetings! I need to ask something, has anything unusual happened? I felt something…odd in the flow of destiny."_

Giving Donald and Goofy a bewildered look, Sora replied, "Well, strange you mentioned it, Atlantica is covered in this black bubble and we have Princess Ariel on board," Before he could continue, Yen Sid interjected.

"_Princess Ariel!? The sea king's daughter is on board your ship? And the world you say is encased in darkness? Come to me at once."_

Just like that, the old wizard signed off. Ariel was a little shaken at the sound of his voice. She knew that he was not a person to be trifled with. Worry was written all over her face until Goofy reassured her.

"Don't you worry Ariel. He's a nice guy and a very wise wizard, knows everything about everyone. He's strict and stern because he cares. I think you better get some rest, we are gonna set course for the Mysterious Tower." Goofy guided her to a small room with a single cot attached to the wall. The moment her head made contact with the pillow, she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

An unfamiliar chugging sound woke her as she fumbled on a bed that was unusually small. _Funny, I remember the palace bed to be a lot larger. _No sooner had the thought passed, she was jolted out of her bed by a loud crash coming from outside. _Right, I'm in the Gummi ship. _She ran to the control room which is currently in a mess from the previous explosion, alarms blared here and there, equipment fell off their cabinets, it was pandemonium. Donald and Goofy were running around pressing buttons, switching levers, turning knobs. Sora was at the main controls as she assumed, firing back at whatever hit them. The enemy is a strange, dark ship, with barbs along the sides and jagged ends of blades twisted into the ships hull.

"They ambushed us! A Heartless ship. Let's take em' down guys! Donald, manage the systems, make sure to regulate plasma flow and keep shields on maximum at the front. Goofy, take the left turret. Ariel, you can take the right!"

Getting to their positions, Goofy and Ariel were shooting everywhere at that ship. They had successfully downed several cannons and attempted to weaken its hull. Drunk on adrenaline, Ariel missed the cannon that had its sights on her and…BOOM! She jerked in her seat, reeling from the blast. Lucky the shields were working or she could've been in pieces. _Ok, need to stay alert. _While the enemy ship possesses good artillery, they lack in the shield department. Goofy took down the main cannons perched on the front and thanks to Sora's swift maneuvers, dodged some real big bullets along the way. He got behind the Heartless ship and told to concentrate all fire to their turbines. It happened so quickly, the ship exploded from the rear and the next thing they saw was a cloud of debris.

"Ariel! Good going! It feels great to have a turret buddy." Goofy cheered her as they walked to the control room together. With a smile and thumbs up, she assured him she was delighted to help. In control, Sora smiled at his motley team.

"Alright! We totally busted that Heartless ship. In a few moments, we'll be at Yen Sid's 's the wisest wizard of all the worlds, and he used to be a Keyblade Master, maybe he can help us open up Atlantica."

At the distance, they saw the floating island residence of the wizard. Ariel's jaw dropped, she never thought this possible but thinking back at all the things that have happened, she shouldn't be so surprised. Surrounded by trees in hues of orange and green, the wizard's house is a large crooked tower topped with blue cone roofs. It is just as mysterious on the inside as on the outside, with floating stairs and strange portals. Weirder still, she felt like eyes were watching their every movement. The doors opened without anyone to open it, the candles lit on their own, the house seemed to sigh at their presence. This place is truly magical. They had walked into a study filled to the brim with selves of books and waiting for them is an old man, beard longer than her dad with a leaner built. His eyes are grim but his smile emanated warmth.

"Greetings Sora, Donald, Goofy…and Princess Ariel," the wizard punctuated each name when he nodded towards them, "It is a delight to finally meet you princess. I am Master Yen Sid. Please everyone have a seat." The four sat around Master Yen Sid's large wooden desk.

"Forgive my rather prompt command, it's because I felt a slight…disturbance in the worlds. As a wizard, I can sense things others cannot and luckily, I found the source of it rather quickly; princess, your future has been completely unwritten," he paused a moment to let the information sink in, "Do not worry, it's not as bad as it sounds, there are others who share your fate when the Heartless appeared, but you see, for every living being, the future has already been predetermined by the fates. Sora was chosen as the Keyblade Master long before he knew it existed; Donald and Goofy would become fast friends with Mickey before they met…it has all been written in time."

Ariel nodded, while flabbergasted, her curiosity got the better of her. The boys on the other hand, listened in astonishment.

"But yours is completely unwritten. I'm not entirely sure what happened; perhaps you left your world when you weren't meant to or perhaps certain events changed the role you were meant to play, like that blackness enveloping your home. You see, now everything you do is unknown to the fates. Do not ask me what would have happened if you stayed or what could happen in the future, for I would not know since there are certain things that are too much for the mortal mind to understand. Now please tell me, why have you left?"

"She can't really talk Master Yen Sid." Said Donald.

"Don't worry, I have ways to understand." And so, Ariel 'spoke' to the wizard about all that happened.

"_I gave my voice to Ursula in exchange for legs. I fell in love with a human but…he never felt the same. I left because daddy and Sebastian decided I should go in hiding to avoid being taken by Ursula, to be protected by Sora, Donald and Goofy until Ursula's capture. The deal I made with her was signed in a contract, on the third day, without true love's kiss, I belong to her. It was stupid! I should have never made a deal with the witch. Now that I'm here with the guys, I want to learn from them, to become stronger so I can go back and face Ursula." _Ariel felt ashamed to recount her story again because it always becomes a reminder of how badly she screwed up.

"You have a strong will and I'm sure that the boys have much knowledge to impart with you. I did many stupid things when I was your age you know, but you must learn from it so you can learn to live with yourself." There was no pity in his voice but his face was kindly, she expected some enmity from him but found none.

"No need to fear me. I have no right to judge. Now young lady, your potential is extremely high. With your future utterly unknown, you are unbound from the role you were meant to play in Atlantica. Boys, you can train her, she will be quite useful for the Heartless and Nobody hunting you will do."

"_Wait, I need to know. Is my daddy safe? My sisters? My friends? The people?_"

"I'm sorry Ariel, the black energy is blocking off my powers. I cannot see through it and at the moment, no one can enter it."

"_How can we free my world? Is there a way for me to make things right again?"_

"There is always a way child," walking back and forth in his study, hand stroking his beard, he contemplated what might have happened, "I have a theory that Ursula got hold of your father's trident. It is the source of great power and she has been coveting it for years. Perhaps if she were separated from the trident, you can finally enter your home…But this is merely a theory."

"_It's ok, I just needed to hear something to go for." _She wanted to believe Ursula didn't get the trident, that somehow her father is well, she hoped no harm came to her sisters or her people and that they could forgive her mistakes.

"Well boys, I know each of you excel in different skills. Sora, you can teach her fighting. Donald will be her magic tutor and Goofy will guide her in the art of evasion. In the meantime, I will look for a suitable weapon for young Ariel. You are all my guests and are welcome stay for as long as you like." Rising from his chair, Master Yen Sid left his study.

The four headed towards a courtyard, wide open space perfect for some training. Sora had noticeably become less chipper. Ariel immediately assumed she had imposed herself upon them and apologized.

"Nah, Ariel it's not you. It's actually great to have another warrior by our side…It's just the whole 'written future' thing. I kinda believed our future is what we make of it but knowing that it's already written makes me sad." Sora slumped down on the soft turf.

"That's why no one can see their future Sora. Besides, the future still depends on the decisions we make. Master Yen Sid forgot to mention that even if our future is already determined, there are many paths leading there, and it is up to us to decide how we want it to be."

"Donald's right. You could've chosen the easier path, one where you could be with the bad guys but you chose to stick with us," said Goofy, pride filling his voice as he mentioned Sora's triumph of good over evil, "Now everyone focus since we need to turn Princess Ariel into Warrior Ariel.".

"Haha, alright. Ariel, we shall make you our first ever honorary Warrior! We will train you until you are powerful enough to take on Ursula, with our help of course." Said Sora, his humour returning. Ariel believes if anyone can help her, they can and she felt her confidence recover.

"We have to leave sometime tomorrow though, my Heartless senses are tingling."

Despite Sora being as young as her, he is an experienced fighter and a pretty good teacher. Using training swords Sora procured from Master Yen Sid's armory, he taught her some basic sword fighting techniques but was very impressed when she picked up so fast. (Ariel had actually watched the guards in Atlantica train and secretly practiced some technique in her free time. _I don't go adventuring everytime!_)

Donald gave her pointers on how to "feel" the magic and harness it. Now magic is something completely new to her. There were Atlanteans who dabbled in the arcane arts; even her sisters Alana and Attina had the natural ability to use magic. Ariel…not so much. She tried as a young Mer but she just lacked focus. She decided to have another crack at it; besides, now that she's older it should be easier, right?

_Ariel, you and your big mouth._

Donald taught her a fire beginner spell which he said "a baby could cast". At that moment, he really wished she was that said baby. Being impatient and short tempered (with a struggling student), it didn't take long for the mage to turn red with aggravation. When Donald finally recognized her weakness is her concentration, he made her do focus exercises during their entire session and wouldn't teach her anything until she can cast a simple fire spell (This is definitely gonna take a few days).

Learning defense from Goofy was no cakewalk either. While her attack was good, she had no background in defenses. Goofy, bless his patient soul, taught her as slowly and as simply as possible. After a hard days training, they headed for the dining room, empty stomachs growling in anger. Master Yen Sid was already at the table, an overabundance of food greeting their hunger. She should've known the boys were gluttons, they gorged on everything! After dinner, the master of the house guided them to a portal which led to a guest room. The house is bigger than it actually looks on the inside but they were too tired to ponder its mysteries. The boys fell asleep easily but Ariel silently sobbed through the night, her mind wandered to her family. As she cried, the wind lightly blew through the windows, her pillow seemed fluffier and her blanket bundled softly around her. This place, this house is trying to console her. The wind whistled a low tune and Ariel finally fell asleep.

* * *

Bright sunlight peeked through the stately windows of the castle. Comfortable in their soft beds, the four had trouble waking up. The drapes opened wide by magic but Goofy just turned away. Sora's blanket flew off him on its own but he was too stubborn to get off his bed. Donald's pillow slipped away from him but he just ignored it. A feather blew in Ariel's face but she just brushed it off. Suddenly, a loud booming voice commanding them to wake was heard throughout the castle. They awoke immediately, feeling like they had experienced a heart attack. Hot baths were already prepared for them and just like the day before, a load of food was offered for them, with Master Yen Sid at the head of the table.

"Ariel, after breakfast, three little fairies would like to meet you in the Wardrobe Room, it's to the side of the study." Master Yen Sid informed her. _Fairies?! I get to meet fairies!_ Quickly finishing her food, she met with three adorable fairies who introduced themselves as Flora, Fauna and Merryweather.

"My goodness Flora, such a beautiful young lady!"

"Indeed Fauna, her hair so red it makes roses jealous!" The two fairies flitted around her.

"Ladies, she has places to go, things to do! Now is not the time" Merryweather, Ariel realized is a spitfire of an old lady.

"Hmph, quite right Merryweather. Let's see, I think pink is your colour," Flora said.

"Pink!? That's horrible, her hair is already red, no need to make her look like a walking cherry," Merryweather argued. While debating hotly, Fauna flicked her wand and gave Ariel a turquoise coloured top. The other's seeing that it is truly a good colour on her gave Ariel a Warrior's attire while practical, had a sense of femininity. Doing a twirl, she thanked the fairies and went off to look for her friends.

"Nice digs Ariel! The fairies fought over colours didn't they?" Sora commented with a chuckle when Ariel nodded in agreement.

"Master Yen Sid, thank you for letting us stay but we need to get going." Sora said to the master of the house as he turned up behind them out of thin air.

"I understand, the worlds call for their Keyblade Master. Princess Ariel, this is for you. This sword is particularly made for the Mer. It is light, as unbreakable as dragon scales and sharper than the fangs of a Chimera. It was forged in magic by the ancient Mer and I thought it would be better if it got back in the hands of a Mer," he handed her a curved silver blade, "I finally understand why the witch took your voice, I thought it strange to ask for just your voice when she could ask for more. You see, your voice amplifies your magical abilities. The strength of your magic depends on it."

_Seriously!? Great! And I gave it all away_. Despite that, the sword presented to her garnered her full attention. It is beautiful, it looked like the swords the soldiers of Atlantica used but different. The blade is decorated with etchings of an ancient Mer language and the grip is inlayed with an intricate design. She gave a bow to the wizard and thanked him profusely. On board the ship, their communication beacon was beeping madly. "Looks like a job for us! Patching through," Donald headed to his station and switched on their communicator.

"_Attention Heartless Slayers, the Royal Space Navy seeks your assistance once again. Heartless activity has spiked in recent days and we are planning a full assault. Our plan requires your presence and we would be greatly appreciative if you could make it to Montressor Space Port. Thank you and happy slaying."_

The person on the other side was some being Ariel had never seen in her life - a man made of stone.

"It would be great to give them a hand. We haven't been to Montressor in a while. Man your stations, set course to Montressor Space Port. Donald, give them a quick message that we're on our way."

"Aye, aye Captain!"


	7. Chapter 6

"Attention Lieutenant Teague. This is the Gummi. Requesting to land in your airspace." Sora spoke through the comm. A short crackle later, "_Good to hear from you fellows. A ship will come to escort you shortly_." The ship that came in an instant looked much like the small ships Ariel often saw back home but this ship was flying! Their sails were aglow and the people manning it were made up of many exotic beings. They were escorted to the docks with other floating ships. As they exited the Gummi, they were greeted by the rock person, as Sora told her, is Lieutenant Teague.

"Glad you all could make it, Slayers! Forgive me for the abruptness but we need to make a short sweep of the port, I need some extra eyes in this busy place. Then we can head towards the welcoming company of the Legacy." The Lieutenant looks like a stern man but his speech and demeanor are relaxed, giving him an aura of calmness. Upon looking at Ariel, he immediately bowed, "Good day to you Miss. You are to be joining us as well?" Ariel curtseyed and nodded.

"Her name is Ariel, Lieutenant. She can't speak but she will be joining us today. She's our newest warrior-in-training." Sora helped acquaint her with the stone man.

"A friend of yours is a friend of ours, welcome Miss Ariel to Montressor Space Port. We will start the sweep. This way please."

As they headed off towards the port town of Montressor, Ariel became distracted by the remarkable sights, there are all kinds of creatures she had never seen her whole life, thingamabobs that make the ones she collects look like kids' toys and flying ships far grander than Soras'. The port town was a hive of activity much like the town in her world but they speak in a multitude of languages she could not comprehend. Of all the creatures in the town, only a handful looked somewhat human.

"The port here is always busy. It's the main trading hub you see. There are all kinds of different species here from across their galaxy," Goofy walked alongside Ariel to help her understand this world. Cocking her head to the side, she mouthed to him, "_Galaxy?"_ And so Goofy taught her a bit of astronomy.

At the front of the group, Lieutenant Teague discussed some matters with Sora and Donald, "It's just me and the boys of the Legacy at the moment since the Captain had to take the other ships to investigate suspicious activity in a nearby planet. Now, regarding this port, Heartless sightings have slowly increased…and it got us a little more worried than usual."

"Why's that?" Sora asked.

"Not only are they attacking frequently but they have been strategizing their attacks. When we encountered them some time ago, they were mindless but someone is leading them now. Recently, they attacked full scale, nearly burned half the town to the ground! The Captain took matters into his own hands and launched an undercover operation to discover any details about the monsters. It had been successful which is why we have been planning an assault but we can deliberate this further in the safety of our ship."

Walking about in a crowd of noisy traders, it was a wonder they could spot any suspicious activity. People rushed by here and there and they didn't just walk, some glided, some crawled, some had more than a pair of legs. Passing through a road Goofy called the Old Larc (According to the Lieutenant, there used to be an old lady wandering this ally way pilfering passersby of valuables. The law caught up with her one day but she turned out to be a man dressed in ladies clothing because no one bothers old ladies), she could've sworn she saw the shadows move. She stopped Goofy who alerted the others. Just then, shadows leapt from the dark alleys of the road and blocked the entrances and exits, trapping everyone in this small road. They immediately went into fight mode. _Thank goodness for the extra training._

Ariel was back to back with Goofy. A couple of Heartless locked their sights on her. _Come on Ariel you can do this. _Regulating her breathing, she remained calm. A Heartless jerked towards her its claws aiming for her face but she parried quickly and countered with a stab through its chest. Sensing an opportunity, the other Heartless dug its sharp claws to her side. No one heard her scream, she couldn't anyway. Ariel swung her sword fiercely at the shadow who reacted too late to block her. Losing her balance, her hand automatically went to her wound. _I just got two and I'm already bleeding!? _She did realize one thing, these guys were slow. New tactic, she was going to hit one, run a small distance and blast it with fire. Keeping her focus (Donald demanded she learn focusing in the Gummi), she tried out her plan and amazingly, it worked! The skirmish seemed to drag on forever, with Heartless coming in never ending waves. Civilians were also doing their best fending off against these black masses of evil but they were noticeably getting tired. Fortunately for them, help arrived in the form of uniformed officers led by a young man. Outmatched, the Heartless withdrew into their shadows and disappeared but not without leaving behind destruction in its wake, it was a miracle no one was mortally wounded.

"Ariel! You're bleeding!" Donald couldn't contain his worry, "Good thing I know healing magic or this would take longer to heal." She had never felt the effects of a cure spell before but it was amazing, like getting out of a relaxing, warm bath. "Stay alert next time. Strategize before you attack. Also, take my cape, you need something to cover up till you get that fixed." The spell fixed her but not her clothes. She'd need to mend the rip at her side.

"Gawrsh, you're always gonna get hurt in a fight. But Donald's right, be on your guard and the lesser your injuries will be. Although today, you did alright Ariel." Goofy complimented her. _Not bad at all._

"I bet those Heartless didn't think the people of Montressor would be any good in combat. I'd never seen civilians fight like that before, man, what a fight." Said Sora who was pumped from all the action.

"And I can always count on you guys to be in the middle of it all huh?" The four friends turned to the voice; it was the young man who led the cavalry. Ariel noticed he's not as tall as Eric. _Stop it Ariel._ Brown eyes rather than a beautiful deep blue like Eric's'. _Stop right now!_

"Captain Hawkins! Good to see you too. I thought the Lieutenant said you were someplace else?" Sora greeted.

"I was but that matter is taken care of, and then I come back here to find my Lieutenant missing and an empty Gummi ship."

The Captain! He looked way too young to be Captain. But then again, so was Eric. _Oh for goodness sake!_

"Miss, you're bleeding. Are you alright?" The young Captain noticed her blood stained clothes and came closer but she flinched. He looked at her, at first she saw a tiny bit of annoyance for being uncooperative but it quickly changed and he couldn't seem to make eye contact

"She's alright Captain, Donald healed her." Said Sora as he helped introduce her to the Captain.

"Ariel, that's a pretty name. I'm Captain James Hawkins of the RSN, you can call me Jim…I mean that's what you could call me if you can speak." He said sheepishly as he put out his hand to shake hers. Amused, Ariel laughed soundlessly and shook his hand in return. That's when she felt something soft glide through her hand. A pink floating mass of jelly darted from her arm to her hair and appeared in front of her. _It's so cute! _She reached out to it, astounded and enchanted by this strange looking jellyfish.

"Morph! That's where you were hiding you little rascal. This is Morph, he's quite friendly and I think he likes you." Ariel couldn't stop smiling.

"Ok, Captain, if I may suggest, it is getting dark so we should get back to the ship." Offered Lieutenant Teague.

"Right, right. Yea let's go. I bet you guys are hungry."

The Captain and Lieutenant led the way towards the RLS Legacy. It is the most magnificent battle ship that just made Ariel at a loss for words, if she could actually say anything. The crew is a welcoming bunch, being familiar with Sora, Donald and Goofy, they greeted them warmly. As the only woman on the ship, the crew was more courteous towards her. The atmosphere reminded her much of home where most creatures of the sea, regardless of how different they are, had learnt to coexist together. They were led to the dining area where most of the crew had already been drinking over the success of the defense of the port. Despite the presence of their commanding officers, they were all very much relaxed and greeted their superiors with mirth.

"Attention! Captain Hawkins and Lieutenant Teague!"

"At ease boys. We did a good job today so get a good break tonight. Stock up, have fun in port and behave yourselves. We set sail at 7am sharp. Have a good evening gents."

With a whoop and a salute of respect, they went about for a few moments of having the night to themselves. Turning to his guests, the Captain invited them for dinner. "Lurch, our cook, makes the best food in the entire Navy. He even impressed Admiral Amelia!" And he spoke true. Some of the food certainly didn't look edible but it tasted amazing. Sora was unabashedly gulping down his meal like a starving wolf. Lieutenant Teague was merrily telling his stories of adventure long before he joined the Navy, a time when he was a silly and reckless young man. "Hah! You are still reckless by Navy standards Teague…but I wouldn't have it any other way, you old scallywag."

"Well Hawkins, it takes one to know one. Now it's not every day that a lovely lady graces our ship, Miss Ariel. We do apologize that your first encounter at the port involved scouting and fighting."

What a gentleman! There was no need to apologize really, they had a duty and now that she's a part of Sora's team, she had responsibilities as well. Shaking her head vigorously, she mouthed "_It's fine!" _While the rest of her words and gestures seemed to have the Captain and Lieutenant at loss, Goofy gave her some help.

"What she means to say is, she can handle herself in these situations and besides she's our Heartless Warrior in training!" She gave Goofy an appreciative eye. Unbeknownst to her, the Captain was downright staring at her, a silly grin plastered on his features. When she turned back to the dining table, he straightened himself hoping nobody would notice.

"We are glad for your help. If we're all ready, we shall convene in the Captain's office, we have some pressing matters to discuss." Said Lieutenant Teague. With their tummies full, they made their way to the office.

Allowing his guests to sit and get comfortable first, Jim reported his findings, "The suspicious activity in the Ishi system was a false alarm - a group of bandits have been riding the wave of fear created by Heartless. Posing as them, the pirates caused, practically, mass hysteria. When they were found out, I had the local authorities handle them and came back to find I had missed a fight." Said Jim, cracking a smile.

"Now, you guys are called here because as you know, we are planning a full assault. Through our covert operations, we found their whereabouts, their allies and the leader." His face darkened at this and it looked as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders.

"Where are they? Who are they Captain?!" Sora was eager to know, this world is so much larger than others that it was easy for the bad guys to evade them.

"They are located in the Frontiers of the Etherium, in a place known as the Caligula cluster…led by Captain Nathaniel Flint." There is a seriousness in his features, in his voice that unnerved the four friends.

"Captain Flint was the infamous pirate who amassed the loot of a thousand worlds, and he is long dead," the friends gasped in terror, "On top of all that, I saw his corpse and I'm pretty sure he blew up in his planet."

"The leader is a dead guy!?" Donald blurted.

"So this Captain Flint, how is he around if he's been dead all this time?" asked Goofy baffled.

"We don't know. But Dr. Doppler speculated that perhaps the Heartless were behind this."

"What's the plan of attack?" Sora went straight to the point.

Lieutenant Teague pushed something on the Captains' desk that made a moving image appear. Ariel became awestruck, stars, planets and glittering galaxies flew around the room. Then, they shrunk away, the image now focusing on a planet strewn with flying rocks. She ducked within a second before some rock almost hit her.

"Uh, Ariel, it's a hologram. It can't hurt you see." Donald showed how the rocks flew through his hands. "It's just an image, don't worry!" She could feel her cheeks redden in embarrassment but it was quickly overwhelmed by wonder and curiosity. She was thankful neither the Captain nor the Lieutenant commented on this.

"Gentlemen and lady, this is the Caligula cluster a planet surrounded by asteroids. Like before, the Procyons are aiding the Heartless. But Intel also tells us the notorious pirates, the Blackbeard's are working with them. Attacking them head on is suicidal so we decided to lure them out and that's where you guys come in," Jim paused, looking to Sora to see if he understood where the plan was going. Donald and Goofy turned to each other, they had a feeling they know what is intended.

"Let me guess, we are gonna be used as bait? Knowing Heartless will swarm after Sora because of his Keyblade?" Donald voiced his thoughts.

"Exactly! We're going to allow them to think we have sent a small fleet to battle against them. This fleet will then retreat to a narrow bay South East of their planet base. The rest of us would be hidden by the nearby islands. We'll flank them from all sides, no escape."

"An ambush!" Sora blurted. Jim nodded and continued.

"The enemy exclusively uses Ironclads, heavy vessels with thick armour. We will send 50 fast sailing 'bait ships' to meet them at their front gates. I will be leading these ships and you guys will be on board. They should take the bait, and when they do, we'll retreat to the bay where 200 Navy ships and 100 of Silvers' will be waiting." The four were agape at the colossal number. "Yea, Silver is coming along. Can't let him out of the fun can we? Admiral Amelia will be there as well. Goofy, I know you're good with the heavy artillery; you will be posted to the Legacy's cannon," Before he could continue, Goofy cut him off.

"Sorry to interject Captain. Can Ariel be posted on cannons with me? We've been turret buddies on the Gummi and she's a fine shooter."

With a smile, he allowed Goofy his request. "Donald, I need you with our engineer Howard. Sora, you're with me. We will make it painfully obvious that the Keyblade Master is onboard the ship."

With everyone recognizing their roles, they were escorted to their quarters for the night.

"Hey guys, I just thought of something. Captain Flint is back from the dead and so is Ursula. Do you think the bad guys are resurrecting people?" Sora asked his friends. They just looked at each other unable to answer, but deep down, they knew it had to be the Heartless' doing. In their quarters, Ariel mended her clothes as her friends talked of Heartless and Nobodies, of people named Riku, Kairi and Mickey, but soon it was time for bed. While her friends slept soundlessly around her, Ariel was restless. Excitement was one thing but she was also nervous and scared, she had never experienced war. She really wanted to be helpful but she wasn't as good as Goofy made her to be. In her restlessness, she accidentally woke up Donald.

Sleepy eyed and grumpy as ever, he turned to her, "What's the big idea? Can't a fella get any sleep around here?"

"_Sorry Donald! I didn't mean to wake you." _Ariel mouthed her apology but she realized the room was dim, he most likely did not see her so she shook her head vigorously and exaggerated her gestures. Donald just took his staff and charmed a small light that illuminated them so they wouldn't have to wake Sora and Goofy.

"Ariel, I don't need to be a wizard to see something is wrong." He looked at her, although still grouchy, his eyes somewhat softened. Ariel gave in and told him but her mouth was moving at the speed of light, he had to intervene. "Ariel, I can't understand you. Hold on, I'm gonna try something Master Yen Sid taught me." His staff lit up in a blue glow as it encircled them. Honestly, she felt nothing.

"Ok Ariel, try talking."

"What do you mean I can…I can talk! Wait…this isn't my voice! Why do I sound like you!?"

"It's a temporary spell, doesn't work unless you are close and it only makes the vocal sounds of the castor. Come on Ariel spit it out." Donald said in hushed tones.

"Donald, I…I don't know about this…war. I mean, I want to help but I'm…nervous. What if I'm not that good at all? What if my shooting in the Gummi was just a stroke of dumb luck?"

"Ariel, when I first met you, I thought you couldn't even hold a sword. But you really proved me wrong when you handled the turrets on the Gummi, when you fought with us today…You went head first into battle not only to survive but to help us. And you succeeded. Don't worry about it Ariel, whatever happens, we know you can handle it but most importantly, we will always be there to help." Donald told her so openly she gave him a tight bear hug in response. She felt the weight in her heart fade and her mind clear.

"_Thank you." _She couldn't hear herself again, the spell wore off but Donald nodded in understanding.

"You know, it was pretty funny to see you talking with my voice. It took all my restraint to not laugh." She playfully hit him on the shoulder and they shared a moment of laughter together, well, at least he did.

"Now go to bed. There is a big day ahead of us." Donald climbed back into his bed and Ariel slept at ease that night.


	8. Chapter 7

As dawn broke, Ariel was the first to rise feeling refreshed and ready for the day. Her friends were still asleep. They looked so adorable she decided not to wake them. Deciding to explore the ship on her own, she left a note on the dresser to let them know she'd gone out. After a quick wash in the cabin washroom, she headed towards the quarterdeck. A number of spacers, as they are known in this world rather than sailors, are already getting busy. She walked to the mast as the spacers pulled up the sails, gleaming yellow in the purple dawn. With all the excitement in the air, Ariel smiled from ear to ear.

"You're up early."

Surprised, she turned, "_Captain…Jim"_

"Ariel," He nodded in acknowledgement. "The other 3 still asleep huh? Well, it's still a little early before we set sail." He smiled as he strode his way to her. Morph greeted her by snuggling up to her cheek and purred. "So, uh, I kinda realized the other night that I hadn't given a proper tour of the ship to you, and that is not cool. If you'd like, I can show you around the Legacy and then we can head off for breakfast?" The look on his face was amusing to say the least. It was a cross between anxious and bashful, she just couldn't deny his request. While he showed her around, he also introduced her to the crew of the Legacy who are up and about. They are 20 of the finest officers in the Navy and some have been with Jim since they were cadets.

"Miss Ariel, did ya know the Captain got in trouble with our senior officer in our first year? The old man was allergic to Morph would ya believe it! He warned Jimbo bout bringing the lil guy to classes but thick skull here brought him along anyway," Third mate Drake recounted their student days which made Ariel giggle.

"Insubordination Drake! By the way, he blew up a cannon in third year by stuffing it with fireworks thinking the explosion would look cool."

Jim showed her the ships docked in the harbor are under his command, all 50 of them. But his pride and joy other than the Legacy is a warship named the Rusty Pirate. He named it as tribute to his good friend Silver.

"Silver wasn't too happy," Jim said with a laugh as he began imitating Silver's voice, "'Why couldn't ya call it the Legendary Pirate lad?' It was so worth it."

They spent the morning in each other's company, hardly noticing that it had already been the afternoon. They finally realized it when one of the more cheeky spacers started teasing his Captain. He then escorted her to the dining hall.

"I'm really sorry for going on and on about the ships, you must've been starving!" He looked down at his plate, rubbing the back of his neck looking apologetic. She touched his arm then and gave a smile, assuring him that she was alright.

"Ehem, enjoying the food are we?" Lieutenant Teague's gruff voice got their attention, an amused smile on his, literally, stony face.

"Really Lieutenant? That the best you got?" Sora called from behind the giant stone-man. Goofy and Donald laughed as they entered. "So? How was the date?"

"It was not a date! I took her on a tour of the ship. It was the proper thing to do since she's new on board." Jim's face turned bright red, trying as he might, to shield it from the people in the room. Ariel was neutral on the matter. _Really, it's just two people getting to know each other._

Lunchtime, or any other time when everybody ate, was a loud affair. Someone would play songs, another would tell stories and there was laughter all around. Lieutenant Teague would mostly be the one supplying the stories since he has more experience than the others.

"He is ancient! He's been around since I was a wee lad." Lurch whispered to the four friends.

Chief engineer Howard happened to be the most musical of the bunch. Keeping the men entertained with song and music.

"_Pretty good at it too." _Ariel mused.

"Alright men, we set sail in half an hour, set a course to Silver's place. Meet up with him and then we inform the rest of the navy to meet us at ambush point. Operation Heart is a go the moment we leave this port." Jim stated as the noise died down. Everyone was eager to set this plan in motion, it would be the day they will be free from the Heartless.

* * *

The journey to Good Pirate Island ("Silver's place, he's never good with naming things." Jim explained the uninspired name of the island.) takes three days and from there to the Caligula cluster, another 5 days. They have chosen the safest and quickest routes possible to arrive at ambush point with good supplies and high morale. Their routes are dotted with small ports set up by allied forces to make the journey easier. Most of the ports are disguised as fishing or trading ports to avoid any suspicion from pirates. The voyage to Silver's place was a breeze; Orcus galacticus accompanied them for a couple of days which made the spacers extremely happy since they believe that the animals bring good luck. Ariel remembered seeing them and it reminded her a lot of the whales back home. They were just as majestic as sea whales but watching them swim among the stars, that was something special. Sora, Donald and Goofy were just as awestruck. Sora dangled up the ropes at the side of the ship hoping to pet the gentle animal. A smaller Orcus came very close to Sora, he was so ecstatic he most likely startled it because it blew space gunk from its blowhole all over Sora. Donald wouldn't let him live it down.

The Captain often sought out Ariel. They would talk for hours (technically he was the only one talking) because Ariel always had a question – How are the ships flying? Where are the oceans? What the heck is Morph? The list goes on. At first, she communicated with gestures but realizing this to be difficult, she requested a pen and notepad.

"After all this time, _now _you communicate with her through writing? You couldn't think to give her a pen and paper at the beginning?" Drake teased.

"What!? I completely forgot civilization invented the writing system!"

"Naturally, considering his focus is now upon a pretty, flame haired maiden." Teague remarked, straight faced. Turning red in embarrassment, he excused himself, returning to Ariel with the items. Pleased with them, she wrote to him asking him to tell of his adventures.

"There was an incident, five years ago, on a place called Treasure Planet. I wasn't even a cadet back then, I was a moody teenager with issues. I had found a map leading to that planet, it was filled with the wealth of a thousand worlds, amassed by the infamous Captain Flint. Even in death, he would guard his riches. With the help of then Captain Amelia, scientist Dr. Doppler and the former crew of this very ship, we travelled to Treasure Planet. That's where I met my old friend John Silver and Morph. He had been part of the crew," Ariel listened intently.

"As we closed in on the planet, mutiny erupted from the crew. They were pirates. They betrayed us to get to the treasure. Since I was the only one who could read the map, Silver forced me at gunpoint to find it. It wasn't easy, Flint kept it hidden well. Silver's crew were about to rip me apart when I discovered the treasure hidden behind a portal. The treasure was everything we dreamed it would be, gold, jewels, money but we realized too late how deep Flint's greed had been. The place was timed to explode if anyone got hold of his treasure," Morph would embellish the story by morphing himself into elements in it like in this moment, he became a tiny exploding planet.

"The ground beneath us split open, melting hot lava flowed below. I had fallen into the crevasse but Silver saved me. He chose to save my life over leaving with the treasure. But we weren't done yet. As we ran out of the portal, Captain Amelia and Dr. Doppler had escaped from the pirate crew and took back command of the Legacy. They came down to rescue us but the doctor realized there wasn't enough time to outrun the blast. The only and quickest way out was the same portal that got us in the hidden treasure, it can open to anywhere in the Etherium. I told them to turn around and with the help of Silver, we made a surfer. With it, I flew back to the portal, keyed in the location of Montressor and the portal changed. We made it out in the nick of time." Ariel was so amazed, his adventure is like the ones she dreams about and he lived it when he was her age.

"_That's amazing! Flying on a surfer sounds nice. I wish I could ride one."_

"Well, I always keep some solar surfers in storage on each of my ships. Maybe I could give you a ride one day?" Ariel beamed, nodding her head vigorously in the process.

Since it was mostly Jim telling his stories and Ariel asking about his world while listening patiently, he hardly knew anything about her. So on the second day since they left Montressor, he asked her about her world. Ariel had to think carefully about what she could tell Jim. She trusted him enough but feared the consequences of giving information about her species since the Mer are reclusive and secretive about their existence. _Now I'm thinking like daddy! What has the world come to? _She was also afraid he might not believe her.

Ariel hesitated at the beginning but she wrote, "_I used to sing in a palace court,_"

"You used to sing!?" Jim cut her off. Her hands on her hips, Ariel gave him a threatening glare.

"Sorry, sorry, continue, please." He pursed his lips.

"_And I fell in love with a prince from another land,"_ At this, Jim became attentive but Ariel just continued, not looking up from her notepad, _"But we come from different worlds, he didn't even know I existed and out kingdoms weren't on friendly terms. Throwing rational thinking out the window, I went to a witch and made a deal with her to make me part of his world. She gave me a new life and as payment, she took my voice but if I couldn't get the prince to fall for me in three days, she would take me. At first, when we met, everything felt like a dream. He was kind, caring, dignified but it turned out he never felt the same way I felt for him. My friends and family found out what I had done, they made me leave the kingdom until they could capture the witch. I should've never left, I should've never made that deal in the first place. Now, with the guys, I'm learning to be a better fighter because I'm going back to kick her sorry behind."_

Finally looking up from her notepad, she met Jim's unreadable stare, _"You must think I'm a horrible person."_

"No," Jim quickly said, "I just, can't believe he didn't fall for you. It was brave you followed your heart but it's even braver for you to go back." He looked so intensely at her that she couldn't hold his gaze. For a minute or two, they were both silent and she couldn't stand how it felt. She felt shy, she felt like she was stumbling into something she couldn't control.

Jim broke the silence with a nervous cough, "So, umm, witchcraft is a thing back where you came from?" Ariel smiled a little, that bundle of feelings slowly dissipating.

During the day, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ariel, would divide their time between training and helping with any duties on the ship. They decided they would make themselves useful throughout the whole journey. While Jim insisted it wasn't necessary, he gave them permission to perform simple tasks on board. The most tiring thing Ariel remembered doing was when they had to remove barnacle clusters from the side of the ship. There seemed like thousands of them! Donald had a hard time because he was afraid of falling off into space. Sora kept reassuring him the ship had a gravity field while Goofy decided to tie a rope around him and his very scared friend to show him that he wouldn't fall.

One time during dinner, Howard brought out all his musical instruments for everyone to play. Ariel realized the instruments they have were strikingly similar to the ones she used to play in Atlantica. She was particularly good with string instruments and picked out one that Howard called a guitar. It even had a similar sound but a tad mellow. Toying around with it awhile, she got the hang of it and made music for the first time since she lost her voice.

"Well lookit here! Miss Ariel is a natural born musician. I never heard of the song you're playing before but I can make do." With his flute on his lips, Howard played in harmony with her music. One thing is for certain, music is universal.


	9. Chapter 8

"We're almost there Ariel! You are gonna love Silver. He's a real cool guy. You know, he rammed his ship into the enemy when Jim's ship was badly damaged? Everyone thought he was a goner but not us!" Sora exclaimed. He is highly respectful of Silver since the man was so close to becoming a Heartless on Treasure Planet. But there was still light in his heart that he conquered his own evils to save Jim.

Jim's fleet docked on to Good Pirate Island. The pirates had a lot of ships. Their docking bay looked like it housed as twice as many vessels as the one in Montressor. No sooner had they stepped out of their ship, a crowd of pirates greeted them warmly. It was apparent everyone here was well acquainted. A large dark skinned man-polar bear with mechanical body parts stood ahead of the crowd.

"Jimbo! Good to see you and your crew made it safely,"

"It's good to see you too you old bucket o' bolts," Jim greeted the large man with hug.

"Lookit ya boy, I think you grew a head taller!" His voice was like a bellow even if it is his normal talking voice. "Well I'll be, Sora, Donald, Goofy! Good to see you three again. Life is more entertaining with the three stooges in town."

"Hey!" Sora looked at the old pirate in playful disdain. He gave them a lighthearted grin then turned his attention to the only girl in Jim's crew.

"Oh, and who is this lovely lass?" Being a gentleman first and foremost, he took off his hat in a lady's presence and gave a kiss on the back of her hand. Ariel gave him her sweetest smile and bowed. Jim introduced them. She could've guessed this kindly person is the one and only Captain John Silver.

"You came with the stooges Miss Ariel? And I thought young Jim here had finally got himself a girl," Silver said with a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"We got a job to do, so let's begin some preparations shall we?" Jim turned beet red when his mentor teased him but quickly tried to change the subject.

With a chuckle, Silver let it slide but Jim won't be off the hook for long, "Now, now, ye all had to come a long way to me island and we haven't seen each other in months, so we set up a little feast before we head off. Besides, we had already prepared our ships and supplies. What do ya say Jimbo?"

From the look on Jim's face, he had already given in. With a sigh he replied, "Alright fine! But the moment after, we double check everything before heading towards the checkpoint."

"Aye, aye Captain!"

Silver led the way into his island towards their dining hall. The entire compound was hand made by Silver's crew themselves. Very large ships, triple the size of a galleon, nestled into the side of a valley are apparently their living quarters. According to Silver, it was actually a bunch of smaller ships but they built it bigger to house his 3000 or so rowdy men plus another 50 non-spacer staff. It was connected to other structures via a network of bridges. Their training area was also built to look like a ship but with its insides expanded and hollowed out to make room for combat. There is a small clinic, amazingly next to a tavern. An armory was constructed on a tanker side by side some specialized smithies, the smoke that regularly came out of its three funnels made it look incredibly intimidating. Silver's island is essentially, a small city made of ships big and small.

"Here we are! A feast fit for a bunch o' hungry spacefarers."

It was certainly a feast. There was enough food on the table to feed the entire navy! The 'stooges' as they were known henceforth, to the chagrin of Donald, wasted no time in gorging themselves with food. Unsurprisingly, the rest of the crew wasn't shy either. Ariel decided to try a bit of everything on the table, the food may look strange but it was delicious. Jim, sitting next to her, let her know what she was eating. Silver later brought out a barrel of his finest drink to share with his guests. The 'Slayers' (Donald vehemently corrected the former pirates as to their real title) had never tasted this particular drink before but it hit them hard. It was Silver's best alcohol and apparently, the four friends couldn't handle it. Sora fell face first into his food, Goofy and Donald started dancing to a phantom rhythm, and Ariel couldn't stop laughing at everything.

"I should have known they can't hold their liquor." Jim face-palmed.

"Sorry lad, had I known I woulda never offered them me stash o' rum." Silver said apologetically while holding up Sora's face to allow him to breathe.

"It's ok Silver. They'll pass out soon enough. Get your doctor to prepare them something to relieve the hangover for when they wake up. We can still do preparations without them and when we're done, we'll just dump them on board."

"Alright, I'll get Sora cleaned up. You should take Miss Ariel to a guest room Jimbo, she looks like she'll drop before I can say rum!"

While everyone else was getting some impromptu entertainment from Donald and Goofy's drunk dancing, Jim led Ariel to a guest room. Lieutenant Teague assured his captain that the other two would be his responsibility. It wasn't as easy as he thought to get Ariel to calm down since she started to giggle and dance a little as well.

"Alright Ariel, almost there…Don't make me drag you."

Giggling, she got free of his arms, spun around, snatched out his hands and started to dance. For a drunk, she is surprisingly nimble. She danced with him, in the corridors of the living quarters to music made up in her head. Jim just followed her movements. He felt like he was in a trance, maybe it was how close she is to him or how he liked her hands in his. Her face was now inches from his, he had always thought her beautiful but seeing her so close, she is breathtaking! He rarely met with females of his species but he has seen many other pretty ladies in his travels and he had to admit, he was gob smacked when he first saw her. But he realized he liked being in her company. This girl is so full of life, determined, curious; he wondered how any guy could not fall in love with her. He remembered, on their journey to Silver's island, how wide eyed she looked when he showed her a moving holo of his mom. He revealed to her how it worked; she would smile as if all the answers of the universe had been given revealed (This happens very often since there were many new things she learned) and Jim felt it was the most rewarding thing he had ever received. He knew then, he liked her, he wanted her but he had no clue how to win her over.

Honour was something the academy drilled into him the moment he became a cadet. Despite his raging hormones, he led Ariel to her room to let her get some rest. With all his pent up frustration, he quickly set to work preparing for the journey ahead.

It's late evening; the combined engineers of Jim and Silver's workforce were calculating ammunition and checking for things that needed to be fixed. Lieutenant Teague was barking orders here and there while his pirate counterpart did the same for his side. Teague mentioned to Jim that the doctor forced a vile concoction down Goofy and Donald's throat after they passed out. No sooner had they hit the floor, they unsteadily sat back up, the effects of a hangover taking place. The doc instructed them to give the same thing to Sora and Ariel. Deciding that Teague was doing a damn good job, he went over to Silver's office to discuss the oncoming battle.

"Hey Silver, just talked to Teague, he said we will be ready in 2000 hours. Now I think we should take another look at the battle plans, I'm thinking your center divisions should be tighter,"

"What's the matter Jim?" Silver interrupted.

"What? Nothing's…the matter,"

"I know the plans of attack lad, we've gone over the strategy countless times with the best brains in the Navy but you are overthinking. Ya trying to get your mind off something?"

"I'm just worried about what could happen. What if they don't fall for the trap? What if they have some secret weapon? I don't know. I mean this is the biggest fight we've ever faced! The Blackbeards, Procyons, Heartless and a dead guy! It's like the stuff of legends." Jim rambled but Silver always listened.

"Aye, your first adventure was something similar. Well, I can't predict the future but I know if we stick to our guns and bring the good fight, there is nothing that can stop us," the old pirate smiled, his robotic eye flickering, "Although, there's something else isn't there Jim? There's a look on your face I've never seen before…It's Miss Ariel isn't it?"

"Silver, come on, the biggest battle of my career is looming ahead. I can't think about anything else." Jim tried to not talk about the girl he can't get his mind off while pacing in the office hoping that his face hadn't turned red the second time this day.

"Jimbo, you're not very good at keeping things from me. You can tell me lad." Silver gently told him, a hand on Jim's shoulder to calm him down.

"She's amazing! She's spirited, inquisitive, beautiful! Her eyes look like stars and every time she smiles, it's like my heart stops…I can't stop thinking about her," said Jim animatedly but his excitement died down, "But it'll never work; I was never very good around women. She had her heart broken so I doubt she'll open up to anyone. Also, I have a feeling she's hiding something…strange thing is, I trust her. And, just think about this for a moment, she's not from here Silver, when this is all over, she'll go off with Sora and I'll probably never see her again."

"Aww Jimbo. How do you know you would never see her again? In fact, do we even know if we're gonna survive the battle? I say, seize the day lad! If you truly like this girl, you're going to live your life regretting not knowing if she ever felt the same way."

"Thanks Silver." Jim appreciated his old mentor's advice even if he was too afraid to try anything with Ariel.

"And don't worry so much how you're 'not good around women', you're doing just fine with her."

"Really?"

"Hahaha, aye lad. You were a mighty fine gentleman to her in the dining hall, showing her what food we cooked, paying attention to her…Jim, you're head over heels for this woman. I've never seen you like this and I'm actually happy that you got a chance to feel this way. I remember my first love lad, the most gorgeous Ursid I ever laid eyes on but my life back then made it easy for me to take her for granted. So I lost her but as they say, better to have loved than never to love at all."

Feeling slightly better than he did before, Jim went to his ships' comm link to inform the admiral of their departure. Admiral Amelia was pleased with her protégé's effectiveness and his agility in performing his duties. She informed him her own armada will be ready to proceed towards their mutual destination at his command. After getting the green light from his Lieutenant and Silver, (Donald and Goofy carried the slumbering Sora and Ariel aboard the Legacy) a united fleet of 150 naval vessels, pirates and Navy, set course to Caligula cluster. In the Empire and at the same time, Admiral Amelia set into motion her 200 strong ships to meet with them. It was an impressive display of military might with Destroyers, Dreadnoughts and Frigates all sailing ready to face the scourge of their world.

* * *

Coughing and spurting, Ariel and Sora woke with a nasty headache and an awful taste lingering in their mouths. Donald and Goofy explained what had happened.

"Oh man my head. Remind me never to touch that stuff again!" Sora rubbed his temples trying to massage his pain away.

"Drink this, guys. It's a medicine to get rid of the headache. It works but it tastes like old socks." Goofy gave them each a bottle. Ariel scrunched up her nose over the smell.

"Oh well, bottoms up." Sora and Ariel drank it in one go, not wanting to taste it a second time. "It tastes like old socks alright, and moldy cheese, and expired milk, and…" Donald put a feathered wing over Sora's mouth shutting him up.

"Alright we get it! No need to make it worse!" Donald scolded him. Sora and Ariel tried to get back on their feet. While they could feel their headache dissipate, they had some trouble walking normally at first. It was like watching a newborn deer trying out its first steps. In a few minutes they got their bearings straight and headed out to meet the captain, mostly to apologize.

"Ello guys! Feeling better? Now don't worry about getting tipsy, happens all the time." Drake met up with them to offer a sympathetic hand.

"Thanks Drake. Me and Donald never tried the strong stuff but Sora and Ariel here have never touched a drop of alcohol in their life. We want to apologize for our behaviour."

"Well that explains a lot then...No need to mates, innocent mistake I say." Drake said genially.

"Donald and Goofy were quite entertaining. I didn't know you guys could dance." Jim had come on deck to join his men.

"We didn't know we could dance! We don't remember a thing!" Donald said, annoyed.

"Ok ,ok! So no one remembered anything?" Jim asked, looking at Ariel. Part of him wanted her to remember that moment, the other wanted it forgotten. The four simultaneously shook their heads.

"Well I guess it's better that way. We've got some work to do, Drake, prep the midnight watch. Goofy, Ariel, head over to Gun Boss Tullius he will be instructing you on how to handle our cannons. You will report to him every day starting 0700 hours. Donald, you will report to Howard same time, you can go see him now for a minor briefing. Sora, you're with me." And so, everyone went their separate ways. Goofy had worked with Tullius before, a good man with a few rough edges. The crew calls him a 'salty', a sort of naval slang for an old veteran. Their meeting was quick; he advised the two to get some sleep for a very hard day ahead. Meanwhile, Donald met up with Howard in the engineering room. The two were familiar working together and he assigned Donald to a small task until his shift ends at midnight. Sora and Jim went over the battle plans again. Jim is very thorough but Sora is quick to catch up. After a few hours of discussion, it was lights out for both of them.


	10. Chapter 9

The first day en route to Caligula cluster, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ariel were up bright and early for their duties. Goofy and Ariel started out with heavy/laser cannon 101. They learnt velocity and trajectory, long range and short range, fire rate and overheating. Tullius assigned them each an auto cannon which shoots out rapid fire. During his show-and-lecture, he would sporadically quiz his new students on things they have just learnt. (He is all for quick response but gave Ariel time to jot down her answer) If the answer is correct, he commends them but for every mistake they make, hard labour is their reward. The two paid extra attention but still made some mistakes, out of the 20 or so questions, they made 3.

"Not bad, kids. Just 3 things to do before you're done for the day. First, you will clean all auto cannons spotless. Second, you will help Lurch in the galley peeling potatoes. He's making stew tonight! And finally, you will check munitions inventory. I will be checking on you two regularly but I trust you both to do your duty. Dismissed!" Goofy and Ariel sighed in relief when the old salty left.

"We can do this Ariel. I'm glad you're with me so I don't have to do this alone." It was going to be a long day indeed.

They finally finished at 1600 hours. They didn't join the others during lunch but instead ate quickly to finish their chores. When the old salty came to inspect their work, he was more than pleased and reminded them to get educated for more quizzes to come. They went out to the quarterdeck for a breather where Sora and Donald greeted them.

"Guys! Where were you? We didn't see you during lunch."

"Gawrsh guys, salty punished us with chores when we couldn't answer his quizzes correctly. We ate quickly to continue work but now were done and all I wanna do is collapse. What about you guys?"

"Well, you don't wanna be a Bilge rat. Don't ask. But if anyone asks you if you wanna try Bilge rat duty, don't." Donald told his friends, his feathers somewhat stained with grease and soot.

"I'm tired too. Let's head back inside for a rest." Sora said. Ariel decided not to follow her friends, she wanted to view the surroundings that passed by, watching the stars so close never ceased to amaze her. Sitting on the edge of the ship, hands holding on to the ropes , feeling tranquil she let out a relaxed sigh. Moving her gaze from space to the environment on the ship, she saw Jim on the opposite side. She went over to him to say hi.

"Hey there Ariel. You alright? Hope old salty didn't wear you out." She shook her head and took out her pen and notebook to reply.

"_Don't worry about it. He's a good teacher, we learnt a lot today. How was your day? Sora gave you any trouble?"_

"That's good. My day was pretty normal. Sora and trouble always seem to mix don't they? But this time, I think I gave him a migrane with strategies and battle plans. It's a good thing we've already known each other for a while now or I don't think he can stand me any longer." Jim said chuckling.

"_How did you guys meet? I asked Sora but he told me to ask you because you're the better story teller. He said you got the trait from Silver."_ Ariel asked suddenly.

"Really now? Well I met them during my last days as a cadet. My crew and I were sent to investigate Ironclad activity and these are no ordinary ships, they are heavily armoured built by Procyons basically to power their way through our vessels. Deep in the Frontier, we found Sora's Gummi ship being attacked by these guys. We helped them out of that mess and they decided to help us with our mess. You see, there was a plot by the Procyons to take Parliament and murder our Queen. It was also discovered later, thanks to Sora and company; these Procyons were working with Heartless making them the fiercest opponent the Navy ever encountered. We were engaged in battle above the Empire itself against the Procyons and their highly advanced ships. Silver and his men helped out too. And I don't think we could've won without them." Ariel listened closely, motioning for him to continue.

"Admiral Amelia, the Navy and Silver, fought off wave after wave of enemy attack but after weakening the Admirals' defense, they split up to destroy Parliament. I went after them, full speed ahead! We brought down the Procyon ships but my galleon couldn't hold out any longer. Although we outnumbered them, they outgunned us. We lost all our weapons, the enemy Dreadnought had its sights on us – they were going to ram us. We were going to be crushed!" Ariel's hands flew to her mouth.

"At the last moment, Silver's badly damaged ship arrives and he rams his ship towards the Dreadnought. The explosion was so loud the civilians on land could hear it. Against all odds, we obliterated the enemy ships but their leader was never caught. Silver survived the blast, the lucky devil. Thanks to their efforts, Silver and his men were pardoned by the Empire. Sora, Donald and Goofy got awarded Knights of the Empire for their cooperation. And I became Captain, with the same crew that fought with me a month ago."

Ariel never got tired listening to his adventures, this one reminded her of stories told by veteran soldiers in Atlantica. She just couldn't believe it happened so recently and to hear it from someone so young.

"_You never fail to amaze me and here you are, going after the bad guys. Were you scared?"_

"At being crushed to death? I was hoping I would go down fighting so at that, I wasn't scared…But I was scared when I saw Silver ram that ship to save me and the crew. Was I glad to see him alive!"

And Ariel is glad to have met Captain Jim Hawkins. Noble, loyal and so good natured to the people around him, no wonder he could befriend a pirate. She touched his arm in a comforting manner and gave him a brilliant smile. For a moment, she forgot how to breathe because the way he looked at her, it was so intense just like the time they embarked for Silver's island but this time there was something more. She felt his hand on her waist and the other slide up her arm. She got lost staring in his eyes; time seemed to slow down as they moved closer to each other. And then they heard a sigh. Morph had been there the whole time watching the event unfold. With a dreamy look on his face, he motioned for them to continue. Blushing, they stepped away from each other and a cry could be heard from one of the nearby ships.

"Morph you gelatinous little nitwit, you ruined it!" Silver hollered from his ship.

"Silver!? You were spying on us?" Jim shouted back incredulously.

"Sorry lad but the upper deck is hardly private!"

Dropping his face in his hands, he turned away from Silver. Ariel, despite the embarrassing situation, tried to hide a smile. Catching her smiling, Jim smiled too and took her below deck for dinner.

* * *

"Come on, you owe me 20!" Drake nudged Sora who looked more than a little disappointed.

"Morph totally ruined the moment! They would've kissed if he just stayed put!" There goes his 20 gil. While this world doesn't recognize gil as currency, it's still valuable since it's pure gold.

"Hah! Silver owes me some money!" Tullius yelled in excitement.

"Shut yer yappers' gents. They're heading this way." Lurch warned the men in the dining hall all of whom had bet on tonight's event. The two were still caught up in each other to notice anything amiss.


	11. Chapter 10

Goofy knows he is good at what he does. He's King Mickey's Captain of the Guard for crying out loud but he is also clumsier than someone with their shoelaces tied together. So when the inevitable happened (Tripped on his own feet and grabbed the closest thing to him for support. Too bad it happened to be Tullius' trousers.) they got dismissed early with Goofy forced to swab the deck without help from Ariel.

"And should you help him with the work little lady, I will just make him do more work! So don't even think about it." He said to Ariel threateningly before retreating below deck.

"I can handle it Ariel. This is my mess anyway. I do feel pretty bad for him." Goofy felt horribly guilty for humiliating the old man that way. He couldn't help it if he was born with two left feet.

"Hey guys! We saw Tullius giving you swabbing duty. What happened?" Sora came up to them with Jim. When Goofy told them, Jim just started laughing.

"It's no disrespect but Goofy, everyone on board knows Tullius' love for the Navy and he wears our colours on his boxers. We think he may have a lifetime supply sponsored by the big guns. He's just playing you with this 'punishment'."

"Really? So he doesn't feel embarrassed by all this?!" Goofy asked.

"Not a bit. Everyone is too afraid of him! Let's just say if he caught you bad-mouthing him, you would be lucky to get out of it with only a few teeth missing."

"Gawrsh, I felt guilty for nothing! But now I'm too scared to disobey him." Sora chuckled and decided Goofy could use some company. Jim ordered Morph to keep his eyes on Goofy to heighten the illusion of his 'punishment'.

"Ariel, come with me. I wanna show you something." Jim led her to the ship's hold where the sight of a board with sails greeted them. "It's a solar surfer Ariel. I told you I'd give you a ride one day and I was wondering if you would like," Before he could finish, Ariel grabbed his hands and nodded her head unable to control her excitement.

"Slow down Ariel! We got all day to have some fun. I'm gonna get on first, you stand behind me and hold on either to me or the rails." She got on with him, clutching the rails tightly now that she became very aware of the danger of drifting off into space.

When the doors opened, Jim revved the vehicle to life and they sped out. It was fast! Faster than the carriage she took with Eric. But her initial shock was quickly replaced with exhilaration and wonder. _It's like I'm swimming in the stars. _Noticing Ariel got the hang of it, he decided to kick it up a notch. Twisting, tumbling and turning through the vastness of the glittery Etherium, Ariel was as giddy as the day she saw the human world. Suddenly, he turned sharply, something caught his eye, something he knew Ariel would love. As they got nearer, Ariel realized it was a pod of dolphins…in space!

"They're called Delphis galacticus. Just like the Orcus, these guys bring good luck. Friendliest animals in the Etherium!"

The Delphis weren't even frightened by their presence but instead, they playfully raced alongside them. Feeling bold, Ariel reached out a hand to one and surprisingly, it just got closer allowing her to touch it. _They're just like dolphins back home._

"Hang on to me Ariel! I'm bringing down the sails!" Holding on to Jim, the sails went down and the thrusters blasted to a maximum. He's free flying. The Delphis joined along, wanting to have in on the fun. A delirious thrill filled her, and to think, Jim has this kinda fun whenever he wants to. But all good things come to an end, they had to go back when Jims' communicator started beeping and Teague's voice came through asking of their whereabouts.

"I gather you liked it?" Jim asked Ariel as he docked his surfer in the hold.

"_Do it again sometime?" _Ariel mouthed to him smiling.

"Heh, sure thing. What did you like to do in your world?" Without hesitating, she started dancing.

"Dancing huh? That justifies it." Jim said confusing her.

"Right, you don't remember do you? When you got drunk that night, I had to lug you to a guest room but all you wanted to do was dance," For a moment, she thought hard and then it hit her, his hand in hers and they were so close. She thought it a dream but obviously, it happened. Seeing her face redden, he knew she remembered.

"_I'm so sorry! I wasn't myself." _She mouthed to him trying hard to express her apology for her careless behaviour.

"Ariel, Ariel! It's ok! I was actually impressed by how well you danced for a drunk," He said with a grin which just made her blush harder.

"And I was disappointed when we didn't finish that dance. So, care to dance with me?" Taken aback by his invitation, she paused, her heartbeat accelerated. Then, taking out her music shell, she placed it on a crate and beautiful music filled the hold. Turning to Jim with a smile, she held out her hands to him. Dancing with him at the bottom of a ship felt so surreal. The way he looked at her, the way he held her was so intimate. She felt loved and she knew then, she is falling for a handsome space captain from another world. Everything seemed to disappear around them, time slowed down, nothing else mattered. Bewitched by each other, they drew nearer and their lips met. He took it slowly with her, wanting to savour the moment. She feels her heart beating so loudly like it was ready to burst. They finally had to part for air. Ariel still had her eyes closed, lips parted, completely intoxicated by his kiss.

"Ariel," His voice barely a whisper, was laden with desire. She smiled shyly. The magic ended when Jim's communicator beeped again, Teague's voice coming through the static.

"_Captain? Captain? Can you hear me? Where are you? Miss Ariel is missing. I have contacted our other ships," _Jim answered his communicator, cutting off the lieutenant.

"Teague, I hear you loud and clear. No need to contact anybody or search-and-rescues. I was out surfing with Ariel." He was slightly irritated but he couldn't get angry with Teague for doing his job.

"_Oh, umm, forgive me sir. I had no idea. Do carry on but might I just say, as a friend, good going ol' boy! Most of us wondered when you were going to make a move on her."_

"Teague! Talk to me later ok?!" He practically shouted to the comm while turning away from Ariel. Quickly turning it off for good, he looked back to her to see her smiling. She always smiles but the ones she gives him are different. Her smiles to him are shy yet tempting, mesmerizing him like being caught in a spell. And he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of it.

* * *

"Ariel! Put me down! What's the big idea?!" Donald yelped as he was spun around like a rag doll. The three friends had found Ariel dancing in their quarters absorbed in her own little world. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, she finally let Donald down.

"Teague told us you were with Jim the whole day solar surfing. The look on your face tells me you did a little more than that." Sora told her teasingly. But this time, she wasn't embarrassed, she knew what she felt and she had never felt so alive. Taking out a pen and paper from the desk she wrote everything that had happened.

"Ooh la la! I gotta hand it to Jim, pretty smooth." Goofy said nudging his feathered friend.

"We're really happy for you Ariel, we really are…but you're leaving with us when our job here is done. I hate to be the one saying this but is it even possible?" Ariel was stunned, Sora voiced her own concerns but her feelings for the captain quelled all rational thinking. She would have a lot to think about but she knows where her heart lies as well as her responsibilities. So she just smiled at her three wonderful friends, assuring them she knew what she was doing.


	12. Chapter 11

Lessons with Tullius now seem to always lead to him recounting his younger days when the atmosphere in Etherium was lighter. _Whatever that means._ While it was great to hear it the first time round, it became hard to keep a keen interest after listening to the same story a third time. The man is clearly as old as he looks, forgetting about trivial things but somehow always sharp when it comes to guns. Goofy and Ariel were mercifully spared any more repeated tales of Tullius' days of yore when the ships sailed by an asteroid field.

"Alright guppies, we are currently parallel to an asteroid field and we will take advantage of this opportunity for some hands on training. The cannons are loaded with practice rounds, I want each of you to destroy 10 of them floating rocks. The faster you shoot it down, the faster the days' lessons end!"

He didn't have to say it twice when his two students immediately manned the cannons. Being more experienced, Goofy hit his targets effortlessly. For a sheltered princess, the first few shots left her reeling from the sheer force of the high powered auto cannon. The cannons on the Gummi ship had smoother recoil and it's easier to use. But after a while, she shot down her targets albeit with slight difficulty. Goofy got his rest for the day but Ariel had been dragged by Donald for magic training. He had the same idea as Tullius but with magic instead. Too tired to hear another lecture, she reluctantly followed Donald to deck.

"Remember, focus on the spell and let the magic guide you." With a heavy sigh, Ariel obeyed. Casting magic had always been enormously exhausting on her, Donald tells her it's because her mind isn't at peace and works harder just to do a simple spell.

"Try thinking of anything that made you happy or made you laugh, a positive mind helps with casting." She thought about Jim, about that moment on the surfer, the dance, the kiss. Suddenly, she felt a surge of energy in her. Quickly choosing a target, she let it all go and the asteroid was reduced to rubble.

"Woo hoo! You did it! I knew you had it in you. Try again, experiment with spells and memories but don't use magic out of malice, it will only corrupt you."

Completely invigorated, Ariel followed his instructions (Donald joined in too, her enthusiasm rubbing off on him). She finds her water and ice based spells are strongest when thinking of home. Lightning is evoked most forcefully with memories of her family and friends. And her fire spells have devastating effects when Jim comes to mind. Half the Legacy came up to deck to watch the magic show, even the crew from the nearby ships stopped and stared. Magic did not exist in their world so to witness its ethereal glow astounded the spacers. Feeling their magic somewhat spent, they unceremoniously toppled on the floor laughing.

"Alright gentlemen, get back to work, show's over! It seems you've gotten better at this Ms. Ariel. Your teacher must be very proud." Lieutenant Teague had been one of the many onlookers but quickly composed himself.

"You bet! In the end, all it took was to harness feelings." Donald exclaimed pleased that his student got this far.

"Feelings? Seriously?" The Captain had joined them. Like the others, he watched with awe but unlike them, magic wasn't the only thing that caught his eye. Donald was about to go into a tirade until Jim put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Donald. You guys were pretty awesome. By the way, I let Sora off for an early dinner, the kid can eat! How do you guys feed him every day?"

"Full stock of food as often as possible. Lieutenant, wanna have something to eat? I'm kinda hungry after all that." True Donald is hungry but he wanted to give Ariel and Jim some time together (He's romantic like that). Teague noticed what the mage is trying to do so he complied.

"Seriously though, feelings?" Jim stared at Ariel unconvinced.

"_It wasn't just feelings, it was memories. Besides, if it works don't question the method."_ Ariel replied back using her trusty pen and notebook.

"So what did you think about?"

"_I thought of the ocean…my family…friends…I thought about you."_ Her gaze pierced him even though coyness played in her features.

"Ariel…This is probably the most selfish thing I could ask of you but…when this is all over, stay with me?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had made up her mind to remain with him in his world if he would have her. To hear him ask made her heart swell.

"_Yes! Yes I'll stay with you but I have to go back, do what's right and I'll come back. Promise." _Reading her cursive writing, Jim couldn't be any happier. The question came out of his mouth before he could control it. He was ecstatic, he kissed her right there and then in plain sight but he didn't care. This bubbly, beautiful enchantress stole his heart in a matter of days and all he wanted to do now is to make her happy. There was a cacophony of whoops, whistles and cheering around them but all they saw was each other.

"Anything for you." Jim whispered to her as he brushed her bangs from her face. He watched her lips move telling him words he knew didn't need to be spelled out,

_I love you._

* * *

Jim had a hard time falling asleep that night. His thoughts are filled with big blue eyes, ridiculously red hair and bright smiles. He felt guilty for taking away Ariel from her home and family.

_But she chose to stay with me. There wasn't any doubt or deception in her eyes._

He can't leave his world; he has responsibilities, his duties here. _I don't have a clue if she has obligations back home. Idiot, I didn't even ask her!_

If she wanted to go back to her world, he wouldn't stop her. _She said she'll come back._

And then he remembered her face, how happy she looked when he asked her to stay. _I love you too._


	13. Chapter 12

A little pink blob floated around at the break of dawn. He bobbed over to his owner and purred on his cheek. Jim dazedly woke up, he had learnt his lesson long ago should he ignore the mischievous sprite. Morph zipped out of the cabin, eager to start his day. He liked to play with the crew, especially Teague. When no one was looking, the stone man often gave him yummy tid-bits. How he got them Morph couldn't care less, its food! Shape shifting into a miniature version of the Lieutenant, he gave him a salute and the big man chuckled heartily. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Ariel, Goofy and Sora come to deck. Peeking over to his owner, he saw the young man stealing a glance towards Ariel. It was then he decided to have some fun.

Gliding to Jim, Morph stole his spyglass. The Captain yelled at him which only made him burble excitedly. The chase was on. When Jim darted, Morph simply evaded. He's more than capable of snaking his way out of tight spots. The tiny imp eluded capture from a couple of spacers and Drake. Sprightly teasing his owner, he dashed down the stairs from the forecastle, sharply turning away from Ariel who was making her way up towards the hubbub. Next thing he knew, he heard a loud thud. Jim was still standing but Ariel had crashed to the floor. Morph flew to Ariel, nudging his head to her comfortingly while Jim was jabbering his apologies.

"It's his fault! I don't know what got over him!" Jim pointed to his adorable ball of evil. Morph innocently shrugs hiding the spyglass behind his transparent self. He saw that Ariel caught on to his game and played along. She crossed her arms and pouts lightheartedly to Jim.

"Sure take his side. He bats his big, goo-goo eyes and you'll let him get away with murder." Morph and Ariel giggled together. He hands over the spyglass to the young woman who returns it to Jim with a chaste kiss to the cheek. Leaving the top deck, Morph looks for other forms of entertainment. In the engineers' room, he spots Donald at his station drinking a mug of something hot. Putting it down, Donald occupied himself with work, unaware of Morphs' presence. Morph shape shifted in to the mug and shoved the real thing away. As he expected, Donald reached out for his mug but Morph dodged his grip. Completely baffled, Donald tried again but the mug kept sliding away from him.

"Something screwy is going on here," He saw Donald ignore him awhile and in a blink, he slammed his hands towards him but Morph is fast. Donald looked dumbstruck when his mug seemingly disappeared in thin air until he heard a manic cackle above him. Boiling red with anger, Donald let an outburst that would make any spacer proud. Realizing it was time to go, he made himself scarce. Heading towards the galley for a bite to eat, he snuck past Lurch to get to the good fruits that were stashed away in an unassuming barrel at the back of the galley.

"Don't think you can slither past me Morph. Hungry aren't ya?" As Lurch said this, he fiddled with a purp in his hand. Taking the bait, Morph flew straight to it and latched himself on the fruit. Cupping his large hands, Lurch imprisoned Morph and went to his Captain.

"Looky what I got with me Captain. The little blighter what caused a ruckus this whole morning." He opened up his hands to a tired Morph who was half asleep, the purp now missing.

"I don't know what got in to him. He's usually not so naughty." Morph nestled himself comfortably in Jim's front pocket, dozing off indefinitely.

"Small shape-shifters get hyper active after eating sugar or he might've had some bad kibble that made him go haywire." As they were scratching their heads, Teague quietly and discreetly threw the tid-bits overboard.


	14. Chapter 13

They were only a few hours away from meeting with Admiral Amelia. There was anxiety in the air, today they would be facing the biggest battle of their lives. Not even the veterans face such an enemy born of shadow, resurrected from the grave. Jim knew he had to silence their fears. He gathered his crew on deck, the army at his command all waited to hear the words of their young Captain.

"You're afraid. I can see it in your eyes. These shadows want us to fear them, they want to break us but should we fail, our world and everything we have ever cared for will sink into the abyss. We will not let that happen, we will stand up to them that our world may live and life may move forward into the light. We fight for freedom but not from oppression, persecution or tyranny…but from annihilation. We will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight!" The 4000 or so spacers let out a thunderous cry, uplifted by their Captain.

"The last thing they will see is the flash of our cannons, the last thing they will hear is the roar of our victory!" Their flame of dread is extinguished but it was completely stamped out when Admiral Amelia's armada came into view. Their fear, now replaced with courage to protect everything they hold dear. The Allies, made up of officers and pirates, of diverse species from all corners of the Etherium, is now complete.

"Well done captain," Lieutenant Teague brimmed with pride for the young man he called a Captain and a friend. Facing towards the RLS Lyonness, they met the steely gaze of the Admiral, a small smile barely visible on her lips. With a nod from her protégé, they set sail with Admiral Amelia leading the way. Despite her cold demeanor, she cares very much for everyone under her command. Her four children are a testament of her nature, growing up into thoughtful and disciplined members of society. Jim loved the kids, having been their occasional babysitter, he would spoil them rotten. Now they are at home with their doting father, Dr. Doppler, they will visit his mom at the Benbow Inn for dinner. They always do.

_I'll come back home mom, I promise._

Everyone is at their battle stations. In absolute silence, 350 ships sailed towards their ambush point, the narrow bay of Caligula. Silver's army broke off, taking position further north of the bay, hidden by mountains and cliffs. Closest to the enemy base, Admiral Amelia's armada deployed themselves behind an island. Going in full speed, Captain James Pleiades Hawkins led his 50 ships into no man's land.

"Gentlemen, hoist the colours."

* * *

In the dark despondency of their lair, Captain Nathaniel Flint, scourge of the Etherium, sits on his throne motionless. He is hungry, it has been awhile since he fed on a heart. His black eyes flicker, he senses something. Suddenly, sounds of explosions echo in his chamber. Dust and rubble fall from the ceiling.

"Arrogant fools! They attack in my domain!" The sound of his voice like a multitude of people talking, like the scrape of gravel, boomed in the halls.

"Captain! The Navy, they're attacking base!" A red coated being, scarred and battle worn, appeared at the entrance.

"Gather the troops Blackbeard. The Etherium will run red with their blood, the heads of their leaders will adorn our ships. To war!"

Outside, a fleet of fast sailing vessels pounded their base, trying to take out as many of their ships as possible. It was a reckless attempt; the Procyons' Ironclads are some of the toughest ships ever constructed and this tiny flotilla is facing hundreds of them. Boarding their vessels in a mad frenzy, they launched a counter-attack, an unholy alliance of Blackbeards, Procyons and Heartless under the command of an undead Captain Flint. More than 400 ships charged at the small Navy fleet. Standing tall on deck, Flint laughed cruelly.

"This is what they send me? Those worthless maggots send lambs to slaughter! Kill them all!"

In a merciless assault, they wounded the front lines. That's when Flint saw them, the Keyblade Master, King Mickey's Captain of the Guard, his chief Mage…and a girl with flame red hair.

"Do you see them Master?"

In the far reaches of worlds, a group of villains gathered around a seeing portal. They were watching in sadistic glee as the battle commenced. Catching sight of the red head, a familiar voice broke the silence.

"There you are, princess."

* * *

"Alright, we've got their attention, hoist the sails! Retreat!" Jim shouted to his men. His ships were still intact but if they stay there any longer, they could be destroyed. But what they lack in armour they make up for in speed. He leads the fastest, most agile combat ships in the Navy.

"Keep shooting at them. Make it look like we are really desperate!"

"Aye, aye captain! Keep blasting!" Tullius ordered. 20 light cannons and 5 heavy cannons fired on the starboard side of the RLS Legacy. They are inside the bay now. So far so good, Flint took the bait. As soon as they reached the northern most tip of Caligula bay, Silver's fleet came into the fray, blocking off enemy pursuit. Finally realizing it was a trap, they hastily tried to maneuver their heavy ships into back water but it was too late, Admiral Amelia cut off they're escape from behind.

"We have them surrounded! Hold steady, they will not pass! Let em' come with armies from Hell; they will not pass!" Captain John Silver rallied his men as they waited for a signal from Amelia. Behind them, Jim's squadron turned to form a line of battle but they were not getting too close to the battlefield, rather, they will be far range shooters, gutting the middle portion of Flint's army. Deafening sounds of cannon fire thundered from the other side, Amelia was on the offense.

"Fire!" Simultaneous shouts came from Jim and Silver. The Allies struck virtually at will.

Silver's fleet advanced in columns. The left and right flank suppressing their adversary, his center division readied themselves to board. Grappling the enemy ships, they threw grenades and caltrops to disorient them. Pistols fired at point blank range, cutlasses slashed Procyons, Blackbeards and Heartless.

Silver's ship, the Victory, boarded the Whydah, flagship of the infamous Captain Nathanial Flint. Hordes of Heartless make up Flint's crew. In an exemplary show of bravery, Silver and his men engaged the manifestations of darkness. On the Legacy, all her cannons as well as the cannons from her 49 sisters pointed upwards, hurling hundreds of heavy projectiles to the enemy line. That night, the stars were blotted out of the sky. At the south side, Admiral Amelia cut down her obstacles without difficulty. Her artillery are stronger, after their last run in with Procyons, she outfitted all Dreadnoughts, Frigates and Destroyers with armour piercing ammunition.

Combat intensified aboard the Whydah. Flint, in a rage, attacked Silver. A provoked enemy means he is more likely to make a mistake so Silver simply dodged his attacks, reading his every movement.

"Coward! Fight m

* * *

e worm!" Flint swung down his cutlass fast and hard but all he hit was wood. A pistol clicked behind him, a single shot fired straight to his heart. His hand clenched on his chest the wound burst through from back to front. He turned to Silver. But he didn't fall, instead he laughed. It was ghastly, his thousand voices laughing so loud it drowned out the sounds of gunfire. His eyes widened like it was coming out of his sockets, the black of his eyes bled across his face. Dark tendrils sprung from his wound and wrapped around him. His body contorted grotesquely and on his chest, the emblem of a Heartless appeared.

"Sora! Look! Captain Flint, he's a Heartless!" Goofy shouted. Sora had seen him alright. Everyone turned their attention to the Whydah when they heard the ghoulish laughter. Sora had to help Silver.

"Captain! I need to borrow your solar surfer! Silver's in trouble!"

"At the hold, go for it Sora!"

"Thanks. Donald, you're with me." Rushing to the hold, they prepped their surfers and blasted off into space. It takes a little getting used to; they haven't been on one since their battle at the Empire. Giving them as much support as they can, Jim ordered all his ships still in good condition to progress to Silver's center. Silver, in the meantime, was ruthlessly thrashed. He fought back, he evaded but Flint was always a step ahead. All of a sudden, Flint's cutlass fell to the floor with a clang, he screeched in anger. Jim's laser cannons bombarded without relent but the monster still stood, very angry. Flying low and steady, Sora came down on him like an eagle, striking Flint with his Keyblade. Donald went around the ships healing Allies. Jumping off the surfer onto the Whydah, Sora faced the Heartless.

* * *

Ariel was shooting her cannon like a maniac. Coming closer to the battlefield, they realigned their artillery for frontal combat. Peeking over to the boarded ships, she saw Sora valiantly opposing Flint. Allies were keeping the rest of the enemy busy to allow Sora a fighting chance against the monster. Donald had got off his surfer, lending his expertise in battle. On the left flank of Silver's line, a single ship broke through, the colour of crimson against the darkness of space; the Queen Anne's Revenge, Blackbeard's ship. Aiming at the Legacy, their guns burst forth incendiary missiles, it rained Hellfire. The fiery missiles took out Goofy's cannon, thrusting him onto deck. Quickly jumping off her post, Ariel ran to Goofy but the fires went ablaze so fast. Mentally cursing, she knew had to put out the fires first before they all burn. Casting water spells, she extinguished the flames but it wasn't over, the red ship came closer. Focusing her sights on the pirate ship, she unleashed a devastating Blizzaga.

"Laser cannons to port side! Send that ship to the void!" Jim commanded giving Ariel some assistance. The combination of the extreme cold of her spell with the heat of lasers crumbled the hull of the Revenge. The notorious pirate ship is finally defeated and floated into the Etherium. In haste, she moved her way to Goofy who was still unconscious from the blast. Hugging him close and shutting her eyes, she tried her first healing spell. _Please, please work. Come on Goofy, don't leave us._

The seconds that passed felt like hours but Goofy stirred and opened his eyes.

"Ariel? Why do you look so sad?" Blinking back tears, she smiled at him and brought him up to his feet. A cry of pain resounded from the battlefield. On the Whydah, Sora's Keyblade pierced Flint's chest, the light of his weapon flaring from the inside of the Heartless ending him in a bright explosion. Witnessing their leader killed, the enemy became utterly demoralized and tried to flee. But they had nowhere to go; Admiral Amelia's armada had already made their way towards the middle of the bay. They drove through after annihilating every wave that blocked them. This time, the Procyons were no match for her; she had the better arms and an even sharper mind. In high spirits, the Allies went for the final push.

Then, they heard a crackle in the Etherium. Close to the rocks of the bay, a green light appeared stretching from the ground to the tallest cliff, and it opened to a cloud of thick, black smoke. An ebony ship emerged from the gloom. Behind it, large tentacles rolled forth, an orange glow gleamed from the smoke. It spoke, the voice sent chills down Ariels' spine. She knew that voice.

"Hello, princess."

"Ursula!" Sora, Donald and Goofy exclaimed. The raven hued ship, almost as dark as space itself made its way to the war front. It was intimidating, carrying both Heartless and Nobodies. The spacers weren't familiar with Nobodies, the creatures were strange; predominantly in white, angular and its movements were eerie to say the least.

"I've been looking everywhere for you princess. I thought I had you trapped but you got away you sly little minx," She looked straight at Ariel who was too petrified to move. She stared at the trident, Merlin was right. "Notice the trident my dear? It was really easy to pry if off your father's cold hands when I was through with him."

She snapped, Ariel lashed out with such a fury at the cruel Cecaelian, her destruction spells intermingled with each other. Sora and Donald got back on their surfer to get a closer shot at Ursula. Hopping on Ariel's cannon, Goofy started attacking the black ship. It was sailing dangerously close to Jim's fleet but Admiral Amelia and half her armada came in time to distract it.

"What the heck just happened?!"

"What is that thing?"

"Did she just call Ariel princess?"

The crew was thrown into a rumble of confusion. Jim even more so but he needed to get them to focus; survival is the most important part of war.

"Gents, this is hardly the time to gossip like old maids in the market! Set sights on their guns and take em' out!" Instantly, they carried out their orders.

Ariel, Sora and Donald on the other hand, were busy diverting Ursula's attention away from the battlefield. It proved to be very easy because her only goal was to destroy the princess and the Keyblade Master. Unfortunately for them, she had become stronger. She deflected their attacks as if swatting away flies, her rapid fire magic made it difficult for them to simultaneously attack her and defend the Allies nearby. Sora flew next to Donald to try and discuss a different strategy.

"Donald! Aim for the head, try to take out her eyes!" Zipping away, he swooped in front of her face catching her off guard and gave his best swing at her eyes. Ursula screamed in pain, blood dripping in her left eye. Donald cast a torrent of Thundaga on her head earning another howl of agony from the wounded witch. As his magic kept pouring down on her, it broke the shell necklace around her neck. Bright light filled the Etherium like a sun; a song came from it enthralling everyone around them. The specter floated to Ariel, washing her in its golden glow.

"My voice! My voice!" It was all she could say in the joy of having it back.

"Good to hear ya again Ariel!" Goofy called from behind her.

More determined than ever, Ariel casted an asteroid sized Firaga aimed at Ursula. Not being able to see much around her, Ursula held her arms in front of her in automatic defense. The fireball scorched the hand holding the trident and it fell from her grasp, shrinking the further away it was from her. Diving to the trident, Sora snatched it up, holding it aloft for Ariel to see. He raced towards her but a large tentacle flipped his surfer, detaching him from the board. In a bid to reach it, he hit his head on the rails and floated unconscious.

"Sora!" Ariel called. Scrambling frantically, she held on tight to a rope attached to the mast and jumped into the Etherium. His hands had the trident in a death grip, it was closest to her and she could feel the power of the Mer glowing from it. She touched it and light encircled the princess and the Keyblade Master.

* * *

The surges of light coming from their side were in favour of the Allies since every time it happened; the enemy seemed to lose morale. As it faded, they gasped, astounded when they saw Ariel; her legs were gone, replaced by an emerald tail. In one arm, she held a knocked out Sora and on the other, the trident radiated with warmth.

"By the Ether, a Celestian!" Tullius spoke in disbelief.

"But that's a legend! They don't exist!"

"Everyone thought Flint was a legend didn't they?"

"Legends are just history too unbelievable to be true." Said Jim as he stared intently at Ariel. Ripping his eyes away, he ordered half his fleet on a full onslaught of the black ship before them. The other half, including the Legacy shifted positions to face the tentacle woman. With Donald by her side, Ariel had badly injured Ursula with volleys of magic attacks from on high. Sailing below them, Jim opened fire at the witch. Tired and evidently losing, Ursula retreated into the portal, blinding the Allies in a cloud of ink, she closed it off before anyone could get near her.

Emboldened by the dark, the Heartless and Nobodies attack with abandon but it didn't last long; rays of light disintegrated the Heartless and perturbed the Nobodies. Ariel cleared the ink with light. In her arms, Sora blinked and smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head." Ariel teased him softly.

"Boy am I glad to hear your voice."

"Can you still fight?"

"Heck yea! Put me down will ya? No way I'm gonna look like a baby at the end of this battle." Chuckling, she set them aboard the black ship. With the trident, she realized she could switch forms. _Sweet!_ Her trident in her right hand and sword in the left, she charged with the Keyblade Master.

"Alright men, they're distracted! We are boarding that ship now!" Jim gave orders to board. Soaring overhead, Donald breezed through the war zone healing anybody in need. Goofy joined the boarding party to reunite with his two friends. Sora as usual was fighting well but he had to hand it to Ariel, the girl was fighting barefooted in a white dress. Taking his place by their side, they stopped the Nobodies in their tracks. As the last of the enemy was subdued, a rapturous cheer erupted around them. The Allied forces won, they are free.


	15. Chapter 14

Landing on deck of the black ship, Donald ran to his friends.

"Guys! Sora, Goofy are you ok? Ariel that was a crazy thing you did!" Donald was happy, angry and relieved all at the same time.

"Ariel, thanks for catching me. I would've been a goner if it weren't for you."

"You know I'd catch you no matter what I have to face." She smiled and patted his spiky hair.

"Ariel," Tullius came towards them, taking off his hat, looking at Ariel in awe, "You're a Celestian! I knew you were real…All those stories, real." It was then they realized people had gathered around them, mostly the crew of the Legacy. In the crowd, Jim stared, uncertainty in his eyes. This is it; she had to tell them.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a Celestian…I'm a Mermaid, a woman of the Mer. My world is the underwater land of Atlantica and I am Princess Ariel, daughter of King Triton. I was being hunted by that cecaelian; a witch from my world," No longer looking at the crowd, her eyes were fixed on the trident. "Daddy sent me away to be protected by Sora but I shouldn't have run. It was my mistake and I have to go back for my family, my friends and my people." Sora touched her shoulder.

"Our job here is done Ariel, as soon as we get back to the Gummi, we go straight to Atlantica." She smiled brightly, there is hope.

"Ariel, I'm glad you fought with us. You fought just as well as any officer and a princess at that. Celestian or not, watching you glow like the sun, well, I'm a believer in wonders again." Tullius shook her hand, a friendly smile forming on his wrinkled face. The others came forward as well, to shake hands with the Slayers or to hug Ariel, apparently, for good luck. But the man she wanted to see was not there.

With the black ship in tow, the Allied fleet set sail to the nearest military port for rest and repairs. Admiral Amelia was very pleased with the outcome of the battle; they nearly annihilated a force of more than 400 ships plus some strange creature that brought enemy aid, they only lost 38 ships and they are coming back to the Empire with a prize of war. Everyone had a tale to tell from their perspective in the war but the story most prevalent on their lips is the Celestian (although some say Mermaid), the Slayers and of other worlds. Like all spacers, she knew the legend of the Celestian; otherworldly beings of the Etherium. While she doesn't necessarily believe in them, she is curious of the young lady who battled on their side. Using a comm link, she tried to connect to the Legacy only to be met with static.

"Hmm, their communications array must have been damaged." Allowing her second command ship to lead, she paced the Lyonness to sail side by side with the Legacy.

"Mister Teague, where is your Captain? I wish to speak with him." When the crew of the Legacy realized the Admiral herself dropped by, they urgently sped up their cleaning work.

"He is in his cabin Admiral. A moment while I go fetch him." Popping out of the cabin, Captain Hawkins was blotted with oil stains with wires tangled on his arm.

"Forgive me Admiral, our communications are down and as you can see, I'm doing my best to fix it."

"That's fine Captain Hawkins, I figured as much. I'll be having a celebratory dinner tonight at 1900 hours aboard my flagships and I'd like to invite you and your officers. I will be asking Captain Silver but knowing him, he won't reject the offer."

"That's generous of you Admiral, we will attend."

"Good man, bring along the Slayers and the young woman who fought with you. I would like to extend my thanks to them. Longboats will be sent half an hour before dinner to pick you up. Carry on!" Turning sharply, she disappeared back into her ship.

"Teague, inform the others we will dine with the Admiral tonight. Let the four know too." Sighing in frustration, Jim went back into his cabin. The moment they got on the Legacy, he had been trying hard to avoid Ariel. He didn't know how to face her. He should be happy that Ariel got her voice but…she was leaving. She's a princess; she has family, friends, and her people to look after. It was bad enough knowing she would be leaving her family and home for him but separating her from her kind; to live in unfamiliar environments…he can't do it.

_Do you really want her to stay with you only to regret the decision later on in life? Can love really hold them together? It sure didn't keep dad at home._

Flinging the wires on his table, he dropped his head in his hands. Morph, who had been asleep in the drawer the whole night (Slept like a log during battle, crazy little guy), poked out his head. Seeing his master so distraught, he immediately snuggled to him making cooing noises to comfort him.

"Hey Morph…Take care of the ship for me ok? I'm going to the Lyonness for a short while."

* * *

The stars in the Etherium burned brighter in the evening. Ariel didn't know how to properly explain it, considering it's always dark in space but as dawn passes to dusk, the Etherium feels darker.

_It's probably my imagination._

It had been an exhausting day. After the battle, they immediately got back on the Legacy. She wanted to look for Jim but there was a lot of work to be done. Gun decks were damaged, debris everywhere and the lower decks were a mess. The four were mostly kept busy at the lower decks; lifting, pushing, fixing although before Ariel could get to it she had to have a wardrobe change. The large trident was also in the way but it was easily rectified when she realized she could resize it and so made it small enough to be tied around her neck. Halfway through; they were informed they were to attend dinner with the Admiral. It was still a little early and she took the opportunity to just admire her surroundings. She was very surprised to discover she could swim in the Etherium it was like swimming in the sea but lighter. Unable to resist, she jumped overboard in the vastness of space. In a flash, her legs transformed into a tail and she flew among the stars. As she drifted and soared, a number of spacers from the ships close by emerged on deck to watch. And then she saw the longboats coming into view, she swam over to greet them.

"Why it's our little Celestian! Good evening Miss Ariel! You sure are a sight for sore eyes." Captain Silver and his men were the first to be picked up. His good leg had been wounded and his mechanical one, although functioning, needed some repairs so he waddles around using crutches.

"Good evening to you too gentlemen. How are you feeling Captain? You got beat up real bad."

"Now don't worry about me, I can take anything. I may look old but the fighting spirit never dies." With that smile she gave him, it's no wonder Jim became so enamored with her.

"Captain, what's a Celestian? Everyone keeps calling me that. With all the stuff we had to do I kinda forgot to ask."

"Ah that's right, you aren't from this world. Celestians are half person, half Etherium animal. Old tales tell of how they saved doomed spacers from the void. They say if you purposely catch a Celestian, your entire bloodline will be cursed but if you help them, they will grant you a wish."

"Have you ever seen one?"

"Not in my lifetime lass, at least not until the lot of us saw you." At this point they had already reached the Legacy ready for Jim and company.

"There you are Ariel. We wondered what happened to you." Said Sora when he spotted her swimming along the boats.

"I couldn't help it, it feels so different swimming in space." She circled about as they got on. Chatting with the group, she realized Jim was being very quiet and he wouldn't even look her way. She tried bringing him into a conversation but his replies were terse.

Meeting with the Admiral was a splendid affair. She greeted them warmly and dinner was rather grand even on a small scale. Stories abound were exchanged, from life in the Navy to wonders in Atlantica.

"Why not be my guests throughout the voyage to the military port? We've got plenty of room to spare."

"Mighty fine of you Admiral but we best be getting back to our ships." Silver stood and bowed.

"I'm with Silver on this but the Slayers and Ms. Ariel can stay with you," He turned to the four. "You will find accommodations here are better suited, the Legacy's in bad shape. Good evening to you." Bowing to his superiors, he went outside. Puzzled by his behaviour, Ariel ran after him.

"Jim wait…What's wrong?" The cool atmosphere of the Etherium billowed around them.

"You," His answer stunned her. "Ariel I should've never asked you to stay with me. I can't keep you here so far away from your world."

"But it is my choice. I told you I'd stay,"

"You've got family, friends, your people waiting for you. They wait for their princess! I knew you were hiding things from me but I didn't expect this. You're not even human,"

That remark hurt but she tried to make him see reason, "Jim I'm still me. I'm sorry I never told you but I didn't think you'd believe me! I keep them in my heart but I love you Jim."

"You don't really think love can keep people together? Look it's no big deal, people throw around the 'love' word all the time. One day, we'll wake up realizing we got bored of each other. I mean, what if this isn't even love, just a little fling after you got your heart broken and I haven't been with a woman in months? What if it's just a mistake?" Jim rambled but a hard slap from Ariel shut him up. He didn't look at her but he felt her anger. He didn't move but she ran back down, he could hear her light sobs and his heart broke. He didn't know why he said all that or how easily it flowed out of his mouth. He didn't know if he could keep her happy if she stayed. She'd be better off without him. Not long after, the others had come up to deck to leave, Jim kept his expression impassive.

"Captain, where's Miss Ariel? I could've sworn she came out with you." Teague asked of the young woman.

"She's tired, went back down some time ago." Jim answered as naturally as possible.

Ariel ran anywhere to get away from him. She tried not to let her tears fall but they did anyway. Was that what he felt for her? A meaningless fling? Someone to just toy with until another comes along? She felt sick. She was about to stay with him. But he had been so sweet, so genuine, had it all been some sort of façade? Why does she keep doing this to herself? Eric broke her heart but he obviously didn't have romantic feelings for her, she was just too full of herself to understand he didn't see her that way. She thought Jim actually loved her. The way he said those things hurt her, it was so casual, so callous. Wiping away her tears and putting on a brave face, she looked for her friends.

Meanwhile, on the longboats, Silver reprimanded Jim for his behaviour earning a disinterested stare from the young man. He had politely asked both their officers to return to their respective ships first so he can have a chat with Jim.

"Jimbo what's a matter with ya? This isn't like you at all,"

"I love her Silver," Silver went wide eyed, his little boy's in love!

"But I can't keep her. She's a princess from another world! She has a life back there, history and memories…I don't know if I can keep her happy here. I mean, I'm Captain of the Navy, every time I leave for a mission I'll leave her. I'll end up becoming like my dad." This time Jim cried, at hurting Ariel, at those cynical words and at how afraid he was with love.

"Jim, you will never end up like that. You're so much better. I'm sure Ariel will understand," Before he could finish, Jim cut him off.

"I let her go Silver. Someone like her deserves everything and so much more."

"Oh lad," The boat had already come to a halt by the Legacy.

"Thanks for listening. Goodnight Silver." He left before Silver could stop him. He slapped his hand to his forehead. _Boy, you are an idiot but better to cool off before doing anything even worse._

At the Lyonness, four friends were being led by Admiral Amelia into their quarters. Sora, Donald and Goofy had noticed Jim's strange behaviour that night and even stranger, a very quiet Ariel. In the privacy of their room, they began questioning Ariel.

"Something is going on and I don't think I like it one bit. What happened between you two?" Donald was the first to ask. Although hesitant, Ariel eventually recounted her story.

"I feel so stupid. I gave away life as a Mer for Eric and I would've given away life in my world for Jim." Her heart was having a field day; getting ripped apart and trampled on. Why'd she have to be so careless? What would daddy think? Oh no, her father! Subconsciously clutching the tiny trident necklace, she began to fear for everyone she cared for back home. Her friends were talking to her no doubt trying to calm her but she didn't hear them anymore. There were more important things she had to take care of now. She promised herself to be stronger, to mend her mistakes and she intends to keep them.

"I really am selfish, there are worse things out there than a broken heart," she said, mostly to herself, "Daddy is in trouble, my world is in trouble. We need to get back to Atlantica."

"Whoa, that was, uhh,"

"A complete 180." Goofy finished the rest of Sora's sentence. They looked at her like she had sprouted two heads. It's as I they were talking to a completely different person.

"I've been running away from my problems and endangering those who matter most. What's done is done, all I can do now is fix what I did wrong."

"Wow Ariel, don't beat yourself up too bad. I mean, it's part and parcel of having a soul. Anyway, I suppose if you stayed, you would've missed your world too much."

"Thanks Sora. I would miss home but no matter where I am I carry it in my heart. I love my world but all my life I was shut away from truly living because of daddy. I know he means well but I want to have adventures, to live life the way I want to."

"Well, since you want adventure and your warrior training is going swell, you want to join us?" Sora asked, her eyes went wide and her mouth agape. Even Donald and Goofy were surprised.

"What? Really? You don't mind?"

Goofy and Donald glanced at Sora then looked at each other as if mentally conversing but a smile from all three determined the answer.

"Nope." Was the collective reply.

"Wow, I…I'm honoured. I would love to! But I need to talk things over with my dad."

"Not a problem. After we've seen what you can do, we're glad you're on our side." These guys are truly remarkable; patient, non-judgmental and totally accepting. These are the type of people who would put you up on their shoulders to help you soar. Sora, Donald and Goofy are true heroes.


	16. Chapter 15

"You need to get back to your ship as fast as possible?" Admiral Amelia looked up to them from her desk. The four came in to her cabin a little after breakfast she knew they wanted something from the look in their faces.

"Yea, if it's not too much to ask. We need to help another world in danger, Ariel's world. We don't mean to be rude." Sora spoke in pauses. He was clearly intimidated by the Admiral. Mulling it over in her head, her lips tugged in a small smile.

"Well the four of you certainly have done your part for us. It would be wrong of me to deny a request so noble. The RLS Martinet is the fastest ship I own although it is in need of some repairs, consider it my gift to all of you for everything you've done."

"Thank you Admiral. We really appreciate it." Sora gave a bow and the others followed his lead.

"As soon as we reach the military port, I'll personally make sure the first ship they fix will be the Martinet." They thanked her again as they made their way out. Sora couldn't believe their luck. He thought the most they would get was an escort to Montressor Space Port but not a whole ship.

"I can't believe we got a ship! Chip and Dale will be so stoked when they see what we got." Sora was thrilled, he always did admire the ships of this world.

"Chip and Dale?"

"They're our vehicle technicians Ariel. Brilliant and hyperactive chipmunk brothers." Donald explained.

"I wonder which one is the Martinet?" Sora mused to himself.

"There are hundreds of ships out here. It'll take the whole day to hunt for a particular one." Goofy looked around him at the overwhelming sight of ships.

"Betcha I can find it in a couple of hours," Sora gave a challenging stare.

"Oh yea?" Donald dared him on.

"Yea! With Ariel's help,"

"What?! Sora," Ariel warned her over-enthusiastic friend.

"OK you're on! 30 gil says you can't." Goofy and Donald made their bet against Sora. Despite all three of them being close friends, times like these always made Goofy and Donald gang up on Sora. His eagerness and I-will-never-lose spirit made him do the silliest things.

"Alright Goofy, let's find a nice place to relax. See you in two hours."

"Well what are we going to do now?" Ariel had her hand on her hips. Why did she have to be dragged into this?

"You can 'swim' around the Etherium. Take me out there with you and we can look for it together!"

"Oh alright. Hold on to me and don't let go." Holding on to Sora, she climbed to the side of the ship much to the surprise of everyone on deck.

"Ready? One, two, jump!" The gasps of horror turned to awe.

Ariel's legs instantaneously formed into a tail. They floated about for a time allowing Sora to adjust to the feeling. He could hardly control his movements and the weightlessness made him feel a tiny bit queasy.

"Don't panic Sora. Just breathe. I've got you." He held on tight and after a moment nodded to Ariel indicating he was good to go. And so their hunt began. They went up to every ship reading the name one by one. They could ask the spacers but Sora wanted to win the bet fair and square. Spacers old and young came out of their vessels to catch a glimpse of the Celestian and her friend. They would often wave in their direction earning an excited wave back. Gliding around in the Etherium, Sora was rather enjoying himself not the least bit worried about the bet he made. Dashing through, they have encountered some 57 ships, none was named the Martinet. An hour and a half flew by quickly. They had a long way to go that is until Sora spotted a unique looking ship. She looked like a light ship but she was made of some form of metal. While other ships had, at the most, four thrusters at the rear, this one had thrusters both at the rear and at the sides. Swimming closely, they saw her name; the RLS Martinet. Smiling from ear to ear, they swam up to her deck.

Goofy and Donald were sitting on some barrels on the forecastle of the Lyonness enjoying some rest.

"It's almost time and they aren't here yet. Well ol pal, looks like we win."

"Uhh don't count on it just yet Donald." Goofy warned as he pointed to a metal ship coming into view on their starboard side. Donald's jaw dropped when he saw the name proudly displayed on the front. On the Martinet's forecastle, Sora and Ariel waved to their two friends.

"Told ya we'd find it!" Sora jumped up and down like the little monkey he is.

The captain of the Martinet, Captain Hassan, is an old veteran of the Navy. A tall and slender being, he didn't look old but according to him, his species live very long lives.

"Why I'm still a young 102 years of age." said Captain Hassan proudly, "My father lived to the ripe old age of 310."

"Wow, as far as I know, the only species in my world that live as long are turtles."

"Turtles Miss Ariel? Are they as devilishly handsome as I?" The Captain asked jokingly making Ariel giggle.

"Turtles are adorable with a shelled back and four flippers."

"Hmmm sounds very much similar to the Chelonid galacticus. Elusive they are, usually found deep in the Etherium."

"I wish I could see them,"

"No worries, you're bound to meet one after a few expeditions out here."

"I won't be here for long and I don't know if I'll come back." Ariel gazed at the stars doing her best to hide the melancholy.

"Ah that's right, the Admiral told us about your situation. This ship is her gift to you isn't it?"

"Yes…is that alright? Have you and your men been with this ship for very long?" Ariel suddenly felt sheepish. She didn't think of the people that worked on this ship.

"All is well young lady. We have no qualms giving her away. We have our own ship back in the Navy but we were assigned this ship for a final run. The Martinet is a prototype. There is a shipyard full of vessels like her waiting to be deployed," as he explained Ariel breathed out in relief, "And I think we need to teach you four how to run her."

Bringing Goofy and Donald aboard the Martinet, Hassan first gave them a tour of the ship. She is as unique in on the inside as she is on the outside. Her control center is devoid of a steering wheel and instead uses motion control from the captain's seat. She is intelligent enough to go on autopilot and her sensors can detect objects so as to avoid collisions. What gives the Martinet her speed are the thrusters at her sides which allow her to go into hyper-speed. Hassan distinctively points out that before blasting off to hyper-speed, the masts need to be retracted and plasma shields need to go up. This allows streamlined movement and avoids the ship being ripped to shreds.

"Ripped to shreds?" Goofy gulped.

"Not to worry, we've tested her five times before heading into a real battle. Everything works fine so long as you follow instructions.

The Martinet was designed as a support ship to ferry supplies, ammunition, fuel and anything needed in the heat of battle. Soon, other ships like her will be created for far off expeditions instead of just for war. As the day came to an end, the four friends went back to the Lyonness but Hassan invited them over the next day to get better acquainted with their new ship.


	17. Chapter 16

The journey to the military port went thankfully without incident. More than 11,000 souls stood against adversity and came out victorious but not without a small price. Some 1500 spacers died that day with more than 2000 wounded. The minute Allied ships docked, all their injured were moved into a proper medical infirmary with a staff of specialized army doctors at their disposal. Although the four friends assisted in the medical bays, not everything could be cured with magic. Mechanical parts won't heal, shattered bones can't mend, so they were assigned as healers of non-complicated wounds. Some of the injured were in specially constructed cots befitting their unique individual needs like cyborgs. Ariel spotted Silver in the far end, his mechanical side fitted to some form of machine.

"Hi Silver. How are you feeling?"

"Miss Ariel! Good to see ya. I'm actually right as rain but the boys made me check meself in the infirmary."

"Last I remember both your legs are injured. Let me take a look," said Ariel as she lightly touched his non-mechanical leg, "Lucky for you it's curable by magic."

Casting her spell, Silver let out a contented sigh, "Ahhhh feels like a nice mug o' rum in front of a toasty fire."

"Glad to be of service. I should've healed you on the Admiral's ship. Anyway, what's that machine connected to you?"

"This right here calibrates my cyborg half and checks for errors, fixes, bugs, you name it, it'll find it."

"Does it hurt?"

"Just a slight tingle, other than that I don't feel nothing."

"That's good…Listen, Sora, Donald, Goofy and I will be leaving soon. The Admiral gifted us with her ship the Martinet. As soon as it's fixed, we'll be off to my world." She said it so softly with a small smile.

"So soon lass? Will you be coming back?"

"I don't know but I know where to look for you if I ever come back."

"That you do…Does Jim know you are leaving?" Her eyes casted downwards and her smile disappeared.

"No. It doesn't matter."

"But it does,"

"No it doesn't. Like he said, it was a mistake…Just a couple of kids fooling around, no big deal." She sounded aloof, never looking Silver in the eyes.

"But you don't feel that way do you?"

"No," said Ariel almost in a whisper, "I love him."

Just then, Sora, Donald and Goofy came by to wish Silver well. The boys are getting some rest to allow their magic to recharge.

"You know you sure are tough for an injured person. I saw you causing a whole lotta hurt even after Flint gave you a clobbering." Donald stated with utmost veneration.

"Nothing can keep me down! Let me cross blades with death itself before he takes me." Silver's hand moved wildly like he was swinging a sword barely missing contact with Donald's' head.

"Looks like Ariel healed you up pretty good. Not a scratch or a scar." Said Sora who was inspecting Silver's left leg.

"Say Silver, what the heck is this doohickey?" Goofy asked while examining the calibration machine. And so Silver explained the machine, utterly patient with the other-worlder's questions when it comes to his worlds' technology.

"And this pretty blue sphere in the machine is the reactor that powers up this machine. It's made of plutonium which is the same stuff that powers my cyborg half."

"Plutonium? Can't say I've ever heard of such a thing. Anyway, we have to get back to healing. See you around Silver." The four waved goodbye to Silver as they scattered around the infirmary. _Such good kids_. Silver leaned back against his soft pillow. The machine whirred softly. His eyes drooped and he slept like a baby.

* * *

"Anyone seen the Slayers?" Captain Hassan asked some spacers guarding the docks.

"At the infirmary captain. Doing wonders with their magic. They healed Theo's burn wounds." The spacer pointed to his friends arm.

"Thank you. Carry on gents." He gave them a hearty smile before moving on. At the medical unit, hazy flashes of light came from the windows. A strange aura tingled in the atmosphere around the infirmary but it felt nice. A steady trickle of healed spacers streamed out the doors quietly to avoid waking their sleeping comrades. _It seems they are doing a bang up job._ Entering the unit, Hassan saw the Slayers hard at work. They weren't even halfway through and it was already high nighttime.

"Slayers, you are performing miracles in this room."

"Thanks captain. Miracles never sleep!" Sora exclaimed even though weary. His friends also display effects of fatigue despite their efforts to conceal it.

"But people do. I have good news for you. Your ship is ready."

Sora immediately perked up, "What? So fast? Man you guys are good."

"She was never in need of any real repairs, just a few adjustments to keep her running smoothly."

"We can go to Atlantica! Sora we need to go. I need to know what happened back home." She had darted from the Captain to Sora in a blink of an eye.

"Alright Ariel. We may have the trident but Ursula is still out there."

"Allow me to let the crew get off first. We will assist you on takeoff. Oh and Slayers, it has been an honour." Captain Hassan bowed low to the young warriors.

"It has been an honour to meet you too Captain," they bowed in return, "And let the others know we said goodbye. Tell them we apologize for leaving like this."

"Sora, a duty is a duty. I'll let them know." With a smile, he exited the unit.

"We should say goodbye to Silver." Said Donald who was squinting his eyes in the dim light.

"But he's asleep. Should we wake him?" Goofy reasoned.

"He's here now. It's the right thing to do." Sora had the final say and they tiptoed silently to Silver. They gently prodded him awake.

"Wha…by the Ether, what time is it?" Silver sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry to wake you Silver. We wanted to say goodbye. The ship is fixed and we don't have time to lose."

"Boys? Miss Ariel? You're leaving now?" He was still bleary eyed but was quick to respond to surroundings.

"We're really sorry we have to rush like this. Tell the others we said goodbye alright." Ariel reached out her hands to his shoulders and gave him a hug. The boys joined in too.

"But…but…," with a sigh he gave in and hugged them back, "Take care now. You lot are always welcome here."

"We know Silver. See you around."


	18. Chapter 17

"Slayers, as promised, your ship in tip top condition." Admiral Amelia stood tall on port in front of the Martinet. She always comes through with her promises no matter how big or how small. She had also been the overseer of operations since they landed determining every detail from ships to crew. In spite of all the work she had done or had to do, her appearance was far from exhausted. Years of training allowed her to function with little sleep and on full alert.

"Admiral, we really don't know how to thank you." Said Sora who was gulping down air after sprinting to the docks.

"Do what you do. Keep the worlds safe." Her smile was the warmest they had received from her. On the Martinet, Captain Hassan was in the middle of ushering out his personnel. The Slayers went aboard to ready the ship for launch. Thank goodness for the invention of autopilot, they planned to get some shuteye until their stop at Montressor.

* * *

As the Slayers left the infirmary, Silver practically jumped out of his cot pulling away at the wires and plugs. He ran-limped-hobbled through the port looking for the Legacy, and it is a huge port. It's an impossible task but Silver is no ordinary person. Taking notice of a cart full of scrap metal, he upturned it, heaved himself in and wheeled away using an old metal rod for an oar. One thing he was thankful for is that most people were asleep and not crowding the area which made it easier to locate his target while maneuvering a cart. He muttered and grumbled to himself as he sped his way through.

"Where is it?!" He rowed his cart as fast as it could go. He probably passed by at least 30 ships until he found her; the Legacy. The world slowed down a bit through Silver's eyes and he hollered at the top of his lungs, "Jimbo!"

It attracted some attention at least, the night watch came to his aid.

"No time…where's Jim? Get me to Jim quickly!" With one spacer helping him up, the other rushed to find his Captain. Not a moment too soon, Jim came out alarmed at the sight of his old mentor who was supposed to be in the infirmary.

"Silver! What the heck?" Following Jim, some of the crewmen emerged from the Legacy curious at the commotion.

"The boys, Miss Ariel, they're leaving tonight! Amelia gave them a ship to go back!"

For a brief second, Silver saw something in Jim. Desperation? Conflict? Whatever it was, it was quickly replaced by a blank stare and a monosyllabic reply, "Oh."

Silver took Jim by the shoulders and shook him hoping somehow it would make him understand, "Jim you are the smartest stupid person I know. Go after her! She loves you. When she's with you, you are the world to her."

"Silver drop it! She doesn't belong here and I don't belong in her world either. She hates me now anyway." His voice was dripping with anguish.

Silver's robotic eye flickered and rotated. A recorded hologram of Ariel played before him.

"_No it doesn't. Like he said, it was a mistake…Just a couple of kids fooling around, no big deal." _

"_But you didn't feel that way do you?"_

"_No…I love him."_

"Don't be afraid to love. She wasn't afraid to let go of her world for you Jim." He said gently.

Jim stood rigid watching the recording. "Oh God I'm an idiot."

"Finally he gets it!" Silver exclaimed, "They are boarding the Martinet as we speak."

"The Martinet?! That ship can go hyper-speed!" Lieutenant Teague blurted from among the small crowd. In the distance, they heard the low groan of a mobile ship.

"It's the Martinet! They're leaving!"

"And I'm following. Gentlemen, I'm taking the Legacy and I'm going alone," As he made his way back on the ship, his entire crew followed behind, "You know if you come with me, you'd be called to court."

"After facing countless battles with you do you really think we're afraid of those stuffy officials?" Teague clasped his Captain's shoulder. In the commotion of preparing for launch, the Martinet had already disappeared from view but Jim was determined to catch up.

"Captain, Miss Ariel mentioned her world is underwater right?" Drake remembered that bit of info suddenly and it was pretty crucial. They needed underwater gear.

"No fear lad. I've got some gear in my island. We can make a quick stop there." Silver suggested.

"Wait, what? Never mind, you'll explain to me how you got it later. And you are not coming. You still need proper medical care so just tell us where it is." Jim had that stubborn look in his face so Silver relented not wanting to waste their time. He stores it in his Special Armory cache next to the weapons room.

"Thanks Silver. I owe you big time."

They launched in haste going on full throttle to Silver's island. His crew doubted that they could ever reach the Martinet in time but Jim had a plan. Working with Drake, they took apart a section of the engine to modify its speed. They had to sacrifice a good portion of their laser cannons for its components in creating a souped up engine. To protect the ship from disintegrating in high speeds, they used one of the reactors and realigned its energy to form an aegis around the ship. It was one crazy idea but if there's one thing Jim is really good at, it's tricking out a machine. Jim and his engineers worked like a well-oiled machine. It took them awhile but they created a machine that flies five times faster than normal. It isn't really hyper-speed but it's still something. Checking their calculations for the umpteenth time, they decided to test it out. Their only safety measure was to hack off the modified areas of the engine should something go wrong. Although it would greatly reduce their original speed, it was better than blowing up half the ship.

Climbing back on deck, he ordered for the sails to come down. "Ok boys, here goes nothing. Switch it on."

Some crossed their fingers, some said a prayer and some counted on their lucky stars. It was nerve-wracking but it worked. The aegis enveloped the ship in a transparent shield. The engine then came to life, rattling and humming.

"Keep track of the Martinet's whereabouts. Don't lose her." Just because they can no longer see the ship, doesn't mean they can't track it. Every vessel in the Navy has a positioning system that makes it easy for them to locate their own should anything happen. At the end of all this, Jim figured he would be kicked out of the Navy, his men at the most would be suspended for a time, but Ariel is worth all that and more.


	19. Chapter 18

Ships like the Martinet has got to be one of the best inventions they have encountered. A week's travel is cut by half, intelligent auto-pilot avoids crashing into obstacles and it has sinfully comfy beds. Now reunited with their Gummi, they sailed both ships into the gates of the world straight to Atlantica.

Ariel's world is no longer surrounded by the black bubble but as they descended from the sky, they realized the extent of Ursula's wrath. The air was thick with smog, no birds were chirping or flying, the sun was blocked out by dark clouds and debris from wrecked ships littered the surface of the ocean. Anchoring their ships above Atlantica, they went down to the depths.

It was a nightmare. Ariel's home is in ruins. The orchestra hall torn apart, the city square desecrated, the homes of her people demolished, and the palace revealed evidence of gross violence. But most frighteningly, there was not a living soul in sight. Nothing stirred, it was silent, the world around them is dead.

"No," Ariel whimpered, the pain in her heart made her cry in agony. Sora, Donald and Goofy cried with her, they shared her feeling of loss.

In the emptiness, Nobodies watched and waited for the right moment to strike. Sensing their vulnerability, they attacked the four with the ferocity of a great white. Stunned by the ambush, they quickly prepared to counter. Ariel was driven by fury, the trident in full size and her sword drawn, she mowed them down. Nobodies outnumber them but if anything, the Nobodies should be intimidated because a pissed off Keyblade Master, Mage, Captain of the Guard and princess make a formidable killing machine. In the middle of the skirmish, they saw Nobodies in the back line die off one by one, spears zipped through the water felling the little monsters. A group of Merpeople and their dolphins came into view joining in the scuffle.

"Ariel!?" Familiar voices shouted her name, turning to the sound, her smile returned.

"Arista! Attina! You're alright!" Ariel was overjoyed to see her sisters again. She wanted to go to them but the Heartless horde blocked her way.

"Hugs and kisses later, we need to pummel these guys to the ground." Said Arista as she dodged an enemy from her side.

The Mer, with their swords and spears skewered the Nobodies, their dolphins attacked with powerful strikes with their strong snouts. Attina is a healer and stayed away from the actual fighting while Arista is in the midst of it all lance in hand. Working together, they slayed the enemy. Ariel hugged her sisters tight, her tears merged with the ocean.

"Arista, Attina, I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I'm so glad you're safe. Where is everybody?" Taking a good look at them, Ariel realized they were in battle armour.

"We're glad to see you too Ariel," said Attina, it was clear they truly missed their youngest sister, "Aquata, Andrina, Adella and Alana are safe. Ursula captured most of the people including daddy,"

"Daddy is alive?!" Ariel shrieked in surprise, thankful to hear some good news.

"Yes, Sebastian has been with him since his capture. He sneaks in and out of the dungeon to give us information. The people are scattered. A group of us hide in caves beyond the coral."

"And Flounder?"

Both sisters paused until Arista answered, "We can't find him. But I'm sure he's out there hiding with the other Mer." Ariel's heart sunk, her best friend is missing.

"Ariel, is that what I think it is?" Arista asked pointing to the trident.

"It's daddy's trident. Ursula came after us. We wounded her pretty bad but she ran away before we could finish her."

"That explains why she hasn't been spotted in days. But since she disappeared, those weird white things have been popping out everywhere, attacking anything." Complained Attina.

"They're Nobodies, they're a little stronger than the Heartless and don't need the dark to survive." Sora clarified.

"Come on guys, let's go somewhere safer. We can't talk out here." Arista led the way to their hideout. It was far away from the city past the coral border. The corals had lost their colour and are slowly withering away. The ocean, once teeming with life, covered in all the hues of the rainbow now looked bleak. Ariel hung her head in shame. _What had she done?_

The caves are large systems that stretch on for miles. No one had really explored it for fear of getting lost inside the labyrinth. The survivors occupy just a small section, dividing the areas into homes, medical bays, kitchen and other necessary amenities. Above the cave, closest to the surface, pods of dolphins circle playfully. When the party entered, they were met by gasps from the residents. They pointed and they stared, some whispering while others commented loudly.

"It's her and those outlanders."

"Where'd she get the trident?"

"What's she doing here? She caused all this!"

"Enough!" Attina raised her voice, "No one talks about my sister like that."

"Attina," Ariel held her sister back and addressed the people before her, "I'm sorry. It is my fault, I caused this but I intend to make things right. We have wounded Ursula and we've brought back the trident. Please, give me one chance to mend my mistakes and then you can punish me how you see fit."

"Ariel!" Arista interjected, horrified at what an angry mob might do to her little sister.

Ariel turned to her calmly, "It's the right thing to do." The crowd had grown in size, joined by others coming from other areas of the cave. Four sisters entered the 'main hall' of the cave and squealed joyously.

"Ariel!" Aquata, Andrina, Adella and Alana cried in unison, piling hugs on their baby sister. The crowd had become noisy and divided. There are those who stand by Ariel and the outlanders because they have been of great help in the past. Then there are those who see them as a nuisance to their peaceful existence.

"Now is not the time to quarrel amongst ourselves. We must unite for the greater cause!" In the absence of their king, Attina had taken up leadership and she has so far proved herself to the people.

"We want justice! It's only fair we pass heavy judgment upon her!"

"She has helped the kingdom countless times! Give her a chance!"

"Silence! This is not a courtroom nor is this some back alley discussion." Attina said firmly, "We will handle this like civilized Mer. Please, allow us some time with our sister." She motioned for her sisters and the outlanders to follow her into another section of the cave. Concealed from the crowd, they took time to just be together again.

"You know, if you're angry with me, don't hide it. I won't blame you."

"Ariel, we're sisters. We're always angry at each other." Said Andrina whose smile lifted her spirits.

"Attina, I think this belongs to you," Ariel held out the trident, "A leader's gotta have her trident."

Looking from the trident to her sister, Attina declined, "This one doesn't need it. Besides, you got it back and you've used it pretty well, I think you could do more with it."

"The people won't like to see such a powerful thing in my hands." Ariel said sadly, the trident fidgeting in her hand.

"Don't listen to them. What matters now is you're here with us and we have a chance to bring Ursula down." Said Alana.

"But they will never unite for the common cause."

"They are afraid. This has never happened to them before and they don't know what to do," Attina consoled her, "But we know now Ursula is out there wounded, we have a chance to strike her and we have the trident on our side again."

"Plus, we've got Sora, Donald and Goofy. We can take her!" Arista was excited to bring the war to Ursula.

"Ariel," her oldest sister took her hand, "You can show them that you are capable of wielding the trident. We have never lost faith in you so don't lose faith in yourself."

"I'm trying."

"Good. Now I'm sure you guys want an update on what's been going on. Sit down, we'll explain everything."

Ariel hadn't noticed it before but her sisters have changed. Attina tended to be overly bossy but she's gentler now with the kind of authority her father used to garner from the people. Arista, Aquata and Adella are garbed in armour, each displaying a sort of discipline that weren't present before. Andrina still has her sense of humour but she has matured to understand the seriousness of certain situations. Alana too has grown, learning to care for others and staying optimistic. She couldn't be more proud of them.

Attina related all the events that have unfolded. On the day Ariel left, the day King Triton fell, Sebastian mobilized the army. He sent them out to face Ursula to give him time to evacuate the city. Originally, they had planned to cross the border but Ursula and her army had broken through the lines. The people panicked and scattered throughout the ocean. Sebastian managed to get a group including the six of them to wait it out in the caves because fleeing in open waters would be suicide. Ursula captured some of the Mer, dragging them back into her lair; the Leviathan. Sensing an opportunity, Sebastian followed and that's where he found the King turned into a polyp in her dungeon. At this point, Sebastian gave leadership to Attina, he became a spy within the Leviathan and also took care of the King. They had tried to send a rescue party before but it ended in failure, with the trident, the sea witch was too powerful. In the past few days, they have been gathering information of her whereabouts, skirmishing with the enemy and protecting any Mer or animal in the ocean.

"When our scouts found no sign of her, we knew something had happened. Luckily, it fell in our favour." Said Adella.

"Maybe we can try the rescue mission again! We've got some power on our side, we know what to expect, let's try it again." Arista sat restless in her seat. She looked to her oldest sister hoping for approval.

"Come on Attina, what have we got to lose?" Aquata looked at her leader expectantly.

In silent pensive, Attina rested her chin on her hands and finally said, "Ok. But we are revising our strategy."


	20. Chapter 19

It was sometime before dawn, a small group swam silently and swiftly towards the Leviathan. The company comprised of the outlanders, Ariel, Arista, Aquata, Adella and three Mer soldiers, each of them with a dolphin. The dolphins, Sora, Donald and Goofy found out, are no ordinary marine mammals. They belonged to the highly trained cavalry unit of Atlantica's military and were blessed with great speed from the Oceanids. Arista had long been spying on Ursula's lair and she knew the place well enough from Sebastian's descriptions. With their dolphins on lookout, they entered from above, striking any Heartless or Nobody guard soundlessly by surprise. As they went further in, the walls which were stone, are now covered in thousands of polyps swaying back and forth trying to entangle them.

"Don't hurt them, they are Merpeople." Arista whispered to the group.

These poor unfortunate souls are Ursula's prisoners, whether she dragged them here or tricked them, they have become grotesque décor for her lair. Ariel was disgusted by the sea witch. How many more have to suffer for her pleasure? The trident in her hand suddenly lit up, startling every one.

"Ariel what are you doing?" Hissed Aquata.

"I'm not doing anything." Ariel tried to regain control of the trident but it was like it had a mind of its own. It flared a bright golden light within the chamber and as the light touches the polyps, they transform back into Merpeople. They clamored, they smiled, and they thronged Ariel thanking her profusely. Tempering the crowd, Adella and two soldiers escorted the lot back to their hideout but they had already attracted attention. Nobodies and Heartless charged at the intruders but the rescue team did their best to ward the enemy wanting to give the prisoners a chance to escape. Ariel grew confident with every battle, her sword has become an extension of her arm and the trident grew well attuned to her behaviour in battle. Blades and lances clashed with claws and teeth. The rescue team destroyed the enemy, not allowing any one of them to escape their blade for fear of alerting the whole lair.

"That's all of them, keep moving we can't stay in one place to long." Said Arista as they pressed on.

Going into the belly of the beast, they finally encountered a dungeon, on its walls stuck decaying bodies of Mer, men and animals. This is a place where Ursula condemned her most hated foes. They dispatched the guards and patrol in stealth. Checking its hallways and corners, making sure no enemy was around, Arista called out Sebastian's name.

"Arista! In here!" Came the reply from a cell in the far corner. Ariel blasted the door open and the sight made them choke. Sebastian sat next to a languishing polyp in the dingy cell. Ariel held out the trident in front of the polyp and like before, it glowed, changing the polyp into the King. But the King remained comatose, weak, his eyes wouldn't open. The girls cried at the sight of their father. Donald rushed to the King focusing all his healing abilities into his frail body.

"Guys, we have to move." Sora reasoned with them, "Help me get him up."

Sora holding on to his left side and Donald to his right, they gently carried the King out. It was a somber procession back to their dolphins.

"Ariel, it's good to see you back child." Sebastian swam to her shoulder, he looked so very tired but gave her a heartfelt smile anyway. She returned the smile and carried him in her hand back to the cave.

Arriving at the sanctuary, they were met with an astonishing sight. People were embracing, smiles were exchanged, and even the caves looked a little brighter. The unexpected merriment died down when they saw their King. The survivors parted, giving a straight path into the healing area, heads bowed low in solemnity. King Triton had commanded great respect among his people for being fair and just. In his lifetime as a ruler, Atlantica prospered, he brought peace to warring Mer factions and he flushed out corrupt officials. At the end of the hall, Sora and Donald were relieved of carrying the King by Ariel's sisters. They tried to be brave but they could not control the tears, the heartache when they held their father. In the healing area, they laid him down in one of the pockets on the walls. Many of the sick and injured here are under the care of healers. Alana is a healer here led by Mrs. Galena who worked in the Atlantica Hospitium. The kindly lady allowed them a moment with their father before escorting them out except for Alana whom she tasked with caring for him. Sebastian is also being cared for, Ariel made him rest his old shell, he deserved it.

The people had gathered around the healing area outside looking expectantly at the princesses for news of their King. Attina reassured them that the King is now safe from the witch and in the care of the best healers. Some members of the crowd came forward to thank the rescue team for reuniting them with lost friends and family taken by the witch. Tales have spread rapidly of how Ariel returned the cursed Mer into their true forms and how the outlanders risked their own lives to block enemy pursuit. For the first time since her arrival, the Mer welcomed Ariel with open arms. They had seen how much she has grown and are willing to give her a chance.

As much as they wish to celebrate the return of their King and the cursed Mer, there wasn't much to eat, since Ursula came to power, the ecosystem crashed causing a shortage of food. Survivors scrounged for anything edible, sharing every bit. Ariel noticed Attina and Andrina mingling with the crowd, doing their best to keep morale high. Adella and Arista were talking with the soldiers, exchanging stories and battle tactics. Sora, Donald and Goofy felt bad for eating their food when they had so little for themselves but they politely ate so as not to offend them. Aquata on the other hand, hadn't touched her food, since coming back from the Leviathan, she stayed quiet. As they were aating away in their makeshift dining hall, a little seahorse flitted in and swam straight to Arista. It whispered something to her and her eyes went wide. Going around the hall, she subtly motioned for her sisters to follow her along with the outlanders. In an empty, solitary section deep in the cave, Arista told them some good news.

"The scouts have reported seeing Ursula hiding in the Charonium trenches. They discovered her coming from a portal, wheezing and staggering. They saw her right arm had been scorched, her face scarred, one of her eyes bleeding." Said Arista almost relishing the fact Ursula is in such bad shape.

Aquata was the first to suggest a confrontation with Ursula. While everyone agreed, they needed a plan because she's still a giant sized cecaelian, they have no idea of how much power she possesses.

"Nonsense! She hasn't got the trident, she's mortally wounded, let's just take her on!" Aquata grew impatient with every second.

"Aquata please, we must plan for a sure victory minimizing bloodshed." Attina tried to persuade her sister.

"But I'm sure we can overpower her,"

"No Aquata. We have a chance at finally taking her down, we can't waste it without thinking things through…Why don't you go outside and cool off?" Said Attina as gently as she could trying not to lose her head dealing with stubborn siblings. Without saying a word, Aquata swam out, her face contorted into a dissatisfied frown. Andrina followed her out, wanting to keep her company and calm her down.

"She's become just as stubborn and impatient as you Ariel." Attina sighed. Ariel understood the look on Aquata's face, it wasn't what Attina thought, it was anger, an anger she couldn't control. She felt the same when Ursula lied to her about her father's death. She just hoped Aquata didn't snap as badly as she did.

They were in the middle of planning for attack when they heard a faint noise outside but it soon disappeared. Deciding to investigate, they swam out of their temporary planning room and bumped into a terrified Andrina.

"Aquata, she gathered people outside the cave, told them about Ursula. A whole group of them are on the way to the Charonium trenches, they took all the dolphins. They're mad! In a frenzy!" Andrina was hysterical.

"By Poseidon," Attina held her hand over her heart.

"Come on! We have to help them!" Cried Ariel.

"We'll never make it. Those dolphins are the fastest creatures in the sea." Said Andrina.

"We have to try. Arista, lead on." Ariel took momentary control when Attina's face went blank. They swam out to the trenches at top speed, they had to make it in time.

* * *

The clouds above Atlantica swirled, a floating ship descended slowly into this new world. The crew of the Legacy stood out the deck, taking in the sights of this world but it wasn't a pretty one. They fell silent for the people here who witnessed atrocities by the witch. Howard was tracking the Martinet, he knew they were close since his radars were beeping wildly.

"Captain! We are 7 nautical miles North East of the Martinet!" Howard reported.

"Good, full speed ahead. Get into your gear gentlemen, we're going for a swim."


	21. Chapter 20

Dark and fathomless, the Charonium trenches are a source of many legends among the Merfolk. They say it is a gate to the underworld where souls of the dead enter, they say people who go in never came out, they say monsters thrived in its shade. Well, today they were about to find out. Aquata led hundreds of abled bodied Mer to meet the sea witch and end her tyranny. Something in her broke when she saw her father so battered and a flood of hatred seeped from her heart. Rallying the survivors was easy, they too felt so much pain and they wanted revenge. She positioned two large squadrons above the trench as the remainder dived in to flush her out.

It got darker and darker the deeper they went. Battle mages charmed spheres of light to illuminate their path but they saw nothing, the trench kept going. Suddenly black ink blinded them, throwing them into confusion. From beneath, large tentacles whipped them back to the surface, a surge of Heartless and Nobodies emerged from the trench. The tentacles now gripped and glided towards the opening, Ursula's scarred face came into view as the ink dispersed. She lashed at them, her hands dripped with magical energy. Aquata gave the order to attack at will but it wasn't easy to get near her, the Heartless and Nobodies kept blocking them. She swung her weapons in anger, her blade thirsts for Ursula's blood.

"You hate me don't you princess?" Said Ursula slowly, her psychotic laugh echoed. Aquata didn't answer, she didn't want to give Ursula the pleasure to know she was right.

"It is so easy to trick you silly Merfolk. Your sister was so gullible and your father was nothing but a weakling."

Aquata shrieked in anger, she charged at the cecaelian but a tentacle bound tightly around her.

Ursula laughed dementedly, "Yes, hate me! After everything I've done to your family and home,"

Aquata struggled in her grasp, she felt heavy, she couldn't breathe and she could feel every horrible feeling enter her heart.

"No!" A voice, she knows that voice, Ariel. Rays of light radiated across the battlefield. The Heartless disintegrated, the Nobodies stumbled, Ursula shielded her good eye and dropped Aquata. As she fell, Sora caught her before she could hit the ground.

"She's ok! A little shaky but she's fine, her heart is intact." Sora shouted to his team as he swam behind some rocks a safe distance away. The colour in her cheeks are gone, she looked terrified. He gave her words of hope and encouragement, anything to dispel the darkness that invaded her heart. In the meantime, the fighting raged on.

Taking advantage of the Nobodies' confusion, the Mer and dolphins fought back. Ariel hacked her way through to get closer to Ursula. Every now and then, she flared light from the trident which gave them the upper hand in defeating the enemy. Arista had reorganized their battle formations with battle mages at the back and melee fighters at the front, lancers took positions at the center while swordsmen formed to the left and right. Attina took charge of healers, making them fall from the lines to focus on support of their comrades. Donald and the battle mages shot wave after wave of magic onto Ursula, she was shielding herself with her own magic but she's getting weaker. Finally breaking through the Nobody line, Ariel armed the trident to pierce her heart. In a panic, Ursula used a powerful spell that generated an underwater shockwave violently pushing everything away. The water was pushed up and out, briefly exposing the sea floor until the water came back down again.

The shock made her head spin and she felt like she fell a hundred leagues away. Her hands are empty, she must've lost her grip on the trident and her sword. She was about to sit up when something heavy crushed her tail. The pain was searing, she was sure she screamed but she could hardly hear herself when the sea witch's laughter filled her ears.

"I have you now!" her sharp nail pressed down on Ariel's torso, drawing blood, "And I will torture you for all the trouble you caused me."

Without warning, a bolt of light hit Ursula in the eye, blinding her for good. Her hands covered her eyes as she wailed in agony. Using her last shred of energy, Ariel casted ice spikes and speared the staggering witch. _Why won't she die!? _Exhausted and bleeding everywhere, she fell back to the ground but someone caught her before her head hit the floor. She couldn't really see, her sight was blurry but she heard the figure call her name.

The voice, so familiar, "Jim?" Ariel asked weakly.

"Ariel! I'm here, you're gonna be fine." Jim was shaking, she could feel it, but all her pain eased away knowing he came for her. He was rambling apologies and reassured her everything was fine and she had never felt happier.

Jim blasted away at anything that tried to hurt them. His crew had joined the action, shooting at Nobodies with shock guns that withstand water and pressure. The Mer were baffled by the sudden appearance of the strange creatures but Sora convinced them the spacers are friendlies. The Nobodies, although were also caught in the shockwave, didn't show any signs of slowing down.

In the distance, the trident is speared to the ground, King Triton picked it up, his powers and energy restored, this is going to end once and for all.

Ursula fought back with all her magic despite being blind, she could care less where she hit. She was in a frenzy, her tentacles flung everywhere. They didn't understand what was keeping her alive. Every wave of magic, every slice of the sword only angered her but they knew she was growing tired and kept attacking. Then they saw something shot through the water, it gleamed and glowed, heading straight for Ursula; it was the trident. It flew bold and true, piercing Ursula's heart. The witch howled, her blood turned from red to black. She melted away into nothingness, the trident slowly appeared in melting black. With high morale, they obliterated every remaining Nobody.

"Ariel we did it! The witch is dead!" Jim blurted excitedly, he never left Ariel's side.

"Ariel? Ariel?" Jim shook her gently, he was scared now. She wasn't responding and she had lost a lot of blood, "Oh no, Ariel..Ariel please, wake up. Your home is free." He was inconsolable. He cursed the suit and he cursed himself for being there too late, for even pushing her away in the first place. All across the battlefield, people shouted and cheered, others like Jim held their fallen in silence. Sora, Donald and Goofy stood staring at her still body, her sisters had gathered too, horrified to see her mangled tail. From the crowd, a tall, bearded Mer, trident in hand glided forward to see his daughter.

Tenderly taking her from the young man, his features twisted in sadness but in it, there is hope, "She's still alive," He said in quiet almost disbelievingly. The crowd whispered and murmured around them. Triton placed his trident on her body, it glowed weakly at first but the light shone stronger as it encircled her form in its warmth. Her tail was mended, although not fully, the gash across her torso sealed itself and her colour returned to her cheeks. Still in a state of unconsciousness, he carried her back home.

Ariel blinked. Her vision was hazy. She looked around her to find she's in a cave. Holes from the ceiling lit up the otherwise dark chamber. She tried to move but her tail convinced her otherwise. Trying to think back, her last memory was being pushed away by Ursula. Did they win? She shut her eyes, in the back of her mind, she heard Jim calling her name, telling her everything was fine. Opening her eyes, she felt the pang of heartbreak. Had that been a dream?

"Ariel! You're awake!" Donald had entered the chamber, he was thrilled to see her awake.

"Hi Donald, how long was I out?"

"A solid two days, I was worried you'd be stuck in comatose for a long time."

Sora and Goofy came in after hearing Donald scream. They dove to Ariel giving her a hug. Donald left the room to get her sisters.

"You gave us a scare that day! We thought you were a goner!" Said Goofy in relief as he sat next to her.

"Did we win?"

"Yes we did, King Triton speared Ursula through the heart with the trident and you wouldn't believe who came to help us," But before Sora could finish the sentence, her six sisters barged in squealing in happiness. They all spoke at the same time, after years of living with them, it was easy to discern who said what. Arista told of how awesome Ariel looked when she used the trident, Attina commended Sora for pulling Aquata back into the light, Adella spoke highly of Goofy who blocked all heavy attacks to allow their troops to move forward, everyone had a story but the most amazing was when the outlanders came. Ariel was befuddled, aren't Sora, Donald and Goofy the outlanders? Sora then told her sisters to say no more, he will bring an outlander to meet Ariel.

While she was asleep, the Mer began rebuilding Atlantica with the help of the outlanders. King Triton has resumed command of his people and he used the trident as a homing beacon to call back the scattered Mer and the animals. With her considerably powerful magic, Attina was tasked with clearing out the smog at the surface. Bringing forth rain, the choking air is slowly disappearing but the process could take days. Her warrior sisters, Adella, Aquata and Arista help protect their vulnerable city from any threat. Her gentlest sisters, Andrina and Alana had been caring for the sick and wounded. When Sora arrived at the doorway, the sisters, Donald and Goofy excused themselves. A person, at least she thinks it's a person, in extraordinary armour entered the room. Lifting its gaze to Ariel, she felt her heart stop beating. Smiling back at her is Jim. It hadn't been a dream!

"Ariel," He said as he moved closer. Her hands flew around his neck and she hugged him tight. He embraced her, not wanting to let go.

Sobbing into the crook of his neck, she babbled, "It was you! You're here! Don't let this be a dream."

"I'm here Ariel. It's not a dream. I was an idiot to push you away, do you forgive me?" He pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, I forgive you."

"Good, because I'm about to ask your dad to give his daughter away…That is, if you are still willing to come with me." Jim wanted her to be certain of her choice.

"Of course I'm willing. Going off to other worlds is a lifelong dream and it's even better to share it with someone I love." She shut her eyes and leaned her head on his helmet. She really wished she could kiss him now.

"I love you Ariel." Her eyes shot open, it was the first time he ever said that to her.

"I love you too Jim"


	22. Chapter 21

After a day or so helping out the Atlanteans, the Slayers had to say goodbye. Other worlds call for their assistance and they would never let them down. They extended their offer of joining their team to Ariel, who had made a full recovery, but she turned them down. They knew her reasons but it was a bittersweet moment, they had enjoyed her company even if it was brief.

The city was slowly coming together. They had built all basic amenities, it wasn't as grand as before but they'll get there. Sebastian regained his strength and aided his King wherever need be. The trident beacon had called back most of the Mer population who were overjoyed to be reunited with their friends, family and home. Ariel got a tremendous surprise sometime on the second day, a group of Atlanteans entered the city, among them was Flounder. They tackled each other to the ground, rejoicing to see each other safe and sound. It was also the day Jim asked King Triton permission to court his youngest daughter. The King saw how much this young man cared for Ariel and approved, he was ready to let his daughters live their life. Jim promised to take care of her and that they would visit as often as they can.

On the third day, the crew of the RLS Legacy had to leave for home. They had made the necessary repairs on their ship including their communications array. Tons of messages came through but they were broken up bits of static. The distance between worlds were too great for them to pick up signals from their home but one message they heard well. Admiral Amelia had asked of their whereabouts, she didn't sound too pleased. They had waited onboard for Ariel, giving her time to say her goodbyes. Their ship hovered above the surface of the ocean. All of a sudden, the water below the ship glimmered like the stars in the Etherium, Ariel arose from the ocean in a large wave, her legs replacing her tail. Taking her hand, Jim guided her down onto the ship. Around them, the Mer and creatures of the ocean emerged to wave goodbye to their brave princess.


End file.
